One More Player
by snakebit1995
Summary: It's the original Total Drama, but with one more player in it. How will his being their effect the course of what happens? Contains: OC.
1. Chapter 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Never done a series based on a Western Property but I recently started to rewatch Total Drama once I found out it was on Netflix so I figured why not.**

* * *

 **Victor's POV**

My name's Victor, I'm supposed to be on a reality show. I talk much, well at least not to other people. It's not that I don't have friends I just don't like big crowds of people. I grew up mostly a loner in an orphanage till I was about 13. I decided to sign up for this show because I thought maybe it would help me get out a little more and make a couple friends. I don't like being in front of people, I get stage fright really easy but…I figure if it's not in front of all the people watching on TV I can take a step forward…oh god thousands of people are going to be watching me!

I like it cold so I usually walk around in a sweatshirt with a fur collar and some insulated jeans. I tend to keep my hood up because I find it more comfortable that way.

"Hmm." I stepped off the boat when it pulled onto the dock, I wasn't the first person there, about fifteen or so people were.

"Victor!" the host waved.

I recognized the guy from the news, my mom's really into that celebrity stuff and he had been on it a few times. I looked down the dock and saw an array of other people of vary shapes, sizes and styles. I personally didn't bring much with me, change of clothes, harmonica, fishing pole and that was really it.

"Welcome to Total Drama Island." Chris told me.

"Yeah…" I nodded "Okay."

"You Uhh…don't say much do you."

"Nah, not really." I walked passed him and a few others.

"Whoa…you're lanky." I looked up at the nerdy looking kid with glasses.

After me two girls dressed exactly the same showed up, then a homeschooled farm kid. After that there were a few more people, another dorky like guy, a really handsome guy, A huge guy, a scary muscle woman and a crazy looking girl who biffed it on the dock three seconds in. Then they wanted a group photo.

"This many people on one dock." I stood back a few steps "Seems like a bad idea."

The first shot the lens cap was on and the second shot was out of focus but the last one…got taken after the dock collapse.

"Hey I'm dry." I brushed myself off "Pays to stand a step back, guess I'm lucky."

Next we met at the camp's fire pit area for one last meeting.

"So this is Camp Wawanakwa." Chris explained "It'll be your home for the next six weeks, and the campers surrounding your will be your cabin mates, competition and who knows maybe even your friends."

Everyone had taken a seat, I stay closer to the back with my hands in the pouch of my sweatshirt.

"The camper who stays the longest without getting voted off will win 100,000 dollars!"

"What are the sleeping arrangements supposed to be?" Duncan, the intimidating juvie kid asked pointing at the girls "Cause I'd like a bunk under her."

"They're not co-ed, are they?" Heather, another intimidating looking girl said.

"No, guys get one side of each cabin, girls get the other." Chris told her.

"Kyle can I have a cabin with a lake view since I'm the prettiest?" Lindsay, the pretty…very pretty girl asked.

"Okay while that's true that's not how it works here…and my name's Chris."

"If I don't live with Sadie I'll die!" Katie said.

"I'll get hives, it's true." Sadie nodded.

"Haa…who cares, sleeping in a room with a lot of people is nothing new, I did it for thirteen years." I shrugged.

"Have a lot of siblings?" Leshawna asked.

"You could say that." I nodded.

"So we're splitting you into two teams." Chris said "So if I call your name go stand on the right, Gwen, Trent, Heather, Cody, Lindsay, Beth, Katie, Owen, Leshawna, Justin, and Noah. From here on you are official the Screaming Gophers."

"The rest of you on the left, Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Tyler, Sadie, Izzy, Courtney, Ezekiel, Duncan, Victor, Eva and Harold. You're all the Killer Bass."

"I like fish." I smiled a bit.

"But Katie's a Gopher! I have to be a Gopher." Sadie cried.

"Wait why do they get an extra member?!" Heather yelled "That's not fair."

"Uhh…too bad?" Chris shrugged.

"Complaining already." I sighed.

"Alright Campers, you and your team will be on camera in all public areas during this competition, you can share your inner thought on tape with video diarist in the outhouse confessional." Chris gestures.

* * *

 _ **Confessional Cut-In**_

" _ **This should be interesting…I don't hate my team yet, well except Sadie because she won't stop crying and it's getting really annoying."**_

* * *

We headed into the cabins, they had bunkbeds so we got set up without too much issue before heading to the lodge for lunch which was…edible. There was a lot of yelling, you'd swear people had never seen a bug before.

"Not gonna lie…I've had worse." I poked mine "But I've also had better."

"Better just shut up and eat it." Duncan said "We've got our first challenge in a hour."

"I'm not sure if it'll be better or worse to compete on an empty stomach." I sighed pushing it away "I'm gonna go empty."

"I think…I'll second that." Geoff agreed.

"It's the first challenge how hard can it be." DJ said.

"Don't jinx us please." I sighed.

* * *

 **Later**

"You jinxed us." I said standing at the top of a cliff.

"Today's challenge is three fold, your first task is to jump off this 1000 ft high cliff into the lake." Chris explained.

"Piece of cake." Bridgette smiled.

"If you look down you'll see two targets, the wider one was stocked with man eating sharks." Chris laughed "The smaller area is the safe zone, that's your target area that we're pretty sure is shark free."

"Pretty sure?" I raised an eyebrow as I tied my hair back, I have long hair that usually stays in my hoodie but when I have that off I tie it up.

"For each team member that survives the jump you'll get a crate. Inside the crate are supplies for part two, building a hot tub. Best Tub wins and gets to have a wicked party, losers will be sending someone home. Let's see Killer Bass you're up first."

"Wow…" Bridgette looked over the edge "Uhh who wants to go first?"

There was a palpable silence among the team.

"Ladies first." Duncan shrugged.

"Seconded." I nodded.

"Alright fine I'll go." Bridgette said "It's not a big deal, just a cliff dive into a circle of pissed off sharks."

The blonde jumped and surprisingly landed in the safe circle without much issue.

"YEAH! I'm next!" Tyler threw himself off the cliff "GAH!"

"Oh he hit the buoy." I noted.

"Alright no point in waitin." Geoff jumped off with Eva and Duncan not far behind.

"Might as well get this over with." I stepped off "Hopefully I just don't die, I'm a good swimmer so it'll be fine…I hope. I mean at least if I die I won't have to live with the embarrassment of being devoured by sharks."

I took a leap, the way down wasn't as long as I imagined a 1000 foot drop would be but I landed in the water, the cold shock enough to snap me awake for a bit but I was alive and I had helped the team so I had already made my mark.

"They didn't jump." Duncan noted when I got to shore.

"Who?" I asked.

"DJ and the princess." He grumbled "They've got the chicken hats on.

"EHH." Tyler shivered next to us.

"Cold?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah." He nodded.

"We're two crates lower than where we should have been." I sighed drying off "And, since when is she on our team?"

I pointed at Katie who had somehow switched spots with Izzy.

"Who cares dude." Duncan shrugged "This is lame."

We ended up with two chickens, DJ and Courtney, but the rest of us jumped unfortunately that wasn't enough to beat the other team since all but one of them jumped. Since they had less chickens they got a bonus pull cart and didn't have to carry their crates.

"I hate this." I said helping Geoff maneuver a crate off the sand.

"It's fine brah don't get stressed out." He told me "Loosen up a bit."

"I'm trying." I sighed pushing a crate "I just wish Courtney's math had been better."

* * *

 **Confession Cut In**

" **My math told me…blah, blah blah…Courtney's on my list for that one…Right now I'm liking the dudes on my team, but Bridgette is really the only girl I'm getting along with. Katie and Sadie never stop squealing, Courtney's got a bad attitude, and Eva terrifies me. I suppose they aren't all bad, I can tell there's some smarts in Courtney and Eva is strong, Katie could probably be useful if she wasn't attached at the hip to her big boned friend…one of them at least fits in that matching outfit they wear."**

* * *

"OW! I think I got a splinter." Courtney shook her hand.

"Just shut up and pick up your crate Chicken." Eva told her.

"Hey I'm the only one here with CIT experience, you need me." She told us.

"I didn't realize building a hot tub was part of the CIT criteria." I commented.

"Well we know cliff jumping isn't." Duncan laughed.

"I'm taking a wiz break." Tyler walked off.

"We could all use five to be honest." I stopped pushing and sat on a crate to catch my breath.

"We're already behind." Eva said.

"And we'd just be more behind if someone has a heart attack of pees their pants." I told her "You look like you go to the gym, work time and cool down time, I learned that in health class."

People took the needed bathroom and drink breaks before we got back to pushing. The girls ended up having to stop again because Katie and Sadie got poison ivy on them and Courtney got stung by something, her eye swelling up like a bloated frog's stomach.

By the time we got back we were way behind the Gophers, they already had their crates open and were trying to assemble a hot tub.

"Okay it's not too late." Geoff said "We can do this!"

No one really seemed to be listening except me and Bridgette, Ezekiel was too busy picking his nose, Katie and Sadie were out of commission, Harold was falling asleep from exhaustion and Courtney was trying to take charge herself.

"Look are backs are against the wall and we need a project manager." Courtney said "Since I've actually been a CIT before I'm electing myself, any objections."

"Where's the line start Cyclops?" Duncan asked.

"Again, what does being a CIT have to do with building a hot tub?" I asked.

"Bridgette go find those itchy girls, we need all the hands we can get." She said.

"Any idea which crate has instructions?" I dug around "Or does anyone know how to build one from scratch?"

We attempted to build something resembling a hot tub but it was mostly scrap wood and duct tape.

"Oh we so lost." I sighed pulling my hood closed in embarrassment.

When the cons test ended Chris came around to judge.

"Hmm…" he looked at the Gopher's tub "Awesome hot tub!"

He then moved to ours, poked it with a stick and had the whole thing collapse, spilling water everywhere.

"This…just sucks." He said "I think we have a pretty clear winner, the Screaming Gophers."

"YES!" the others cheered.

"Gophers your safe from elimination and you get to rock this hot tub for the rest of the summer." He said "Killer Bass must suck to be you guys right now, see your sorry butts at the bonfire tonight."

"Vic." Duncan put and arm around me "Buddy…pal."

"What do you want Duncan?" I asked as we walked away "I might not have a lot of friends but I know when I'm being sucked up too."

"Who are you voting for?" he asked.

"Are you suggesting we pool are strengths?" I looked at him as we entered the mess cabin "Personally I don't know if I can handle another few weeks of Courtney, plus she didn't jump."

"Great minds think alike my man." He sat with me "You and me should stick together, we can go far in this came."

"Hmph." I pulled my hood up a bit "Alright, I'll stick with you."

"So like…what do we do now?" Katie asked.

"We have to figure out who to vote off." Courtney explained.

"I think it's the Princess or Brickhouse over here, I mean neither of them jumped." Duncan said "And if the challenges stay physical I like our odds with the big guy."

"But you guys need me-." Courtney started.

"We know you were a CIT." we all groaned.

"So…who would you pick?" Bridgette asked her.

"Well…what about him!" she pointed at Tyler.

"NOOO!" Lindsay yelled for no reason "T-There's no salt…"

"Why would we vote of Tyler?" I grumbled a bit "He's useful, he jumped.

"Shut up you lurker!" she snapped.

"Okay let's all chill out." Geoff said "We're getting way too heated.

"I'm going to take a nap." Duncan got up and walked out.

"You can't leave, we haven't decided who's going yet!" Courtney yelled.

"I just don't get why we lost, they have more girls, Eh." Ezekiel shrugged.

"Oh god." I covered my face.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Bridgette glared.

"Well it's just that guys are much stronger and better at sports than girls are." He said "My dad told me to look out for all the girls here and help'em in case they can't keep up."

"Oh snap!" Geoff laughed.

"Dude just…shut up." I groaned "Stop digging your own grave. Some facts of biology might be on your side but."

Eva started to choke him out.

"Everyone is different you know." I got up to leave.

"Ladies take a breath." Geoff tried to help the poor kid out "I mean it's not like he said all guys were smarter or anything."

"But they are Eh." Zeke said.

* * *

 **Later**

After sundown we went to the camp fire where we'd have to vote someone out, originally the plan had been to axe Courtney but with the momentum swing Ezekiel had ended up in the sights of every girl on the team.

"Killer Bass, at camp marshmallows represent a tasty treat to roast by the fire, but at this camp Marshmallows represent life." Chris explained "You all cast your votes and made a decision, there are only eleven marshmallows on this plate, if I call your name come up and take one the camper who doesn't get a marshmallow tonight must immediately walk the Dock of Shame, take the Boat of Losers and that means you're out, and you can't come back…ever."

One by one everyone got up, went into the confessional and casted a vote. I went around number five.

"Stupid or not I don't have it in me to kill the poor kid." I sighed "I want to vote off Courtney."

I went back to my seat and waited for the rest of the team to vote.

"Alright then, the first Marshmallow goes to…" Chris started "Geoff."

"Tyler."

"YEAH!" The kid cheered running passed "Place at the table."

"Katie."

"Bridgette."

"DJ."

"Victor."

"Luck's on my side." I walked over.

"Harold."

"Sadie."

"Duncan."

With that we were down to two, Courtney and Ezekiel. Personally, I didn't care which one of them went at this point, I would prefer Courtney but it wasn't the end of the world. Chris made them sweat it out a bit."

"The last Marshmallow ogles too…" he waited more "…Courtney."

 _Damn…_

"Can't say I'm really that shocked." Chris hummed "I saw you picking your nose dude, well Dock of Shame is that way bro."

"Ha…" Zeke sighed and walked away.

"The rest of you, enjoy your marshmallows, you're all safe for tonight." Chris said.

"One down, twenty something to go." I looked into the fire.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest what you'd like to see in the future.**

 **Normally I tend to write about anime and video games, never done a western cartoon before but I've always really liked the Total Drama series since I was young so I figured it was a good place to stretch my writing chops.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Big Sleep

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Vic's POV**

"Hmm." I grumbled rolling over in the uncomfortably stiff bed.

It was early but I was already awake, just loafing around at this point.

"BRAAA!"

"I'm alive!" I yelled jumping up at the sound of the siren.

We all quickly scrambled to get dressed and ready to meet outside.

"Morning Sunshine." Chris laughed "You all look great. Hope you're all set, the next challenge starts in…one minute."

"Is that enough time to eat breakfast?" Owen asked.

"Oh you'll get breakfast, after your twenty kilometer run around the lake." Chris laughed.

"Oh he thinks he's funny now." Eva cracked her knuckles "know what I thinks funny."

"Don't punch the host please." Duncan, Courtney and I held her back.

"Could you at least try and control your temper?" Courtney said.

"You're enjoying this aren't you." Eva growled.

"A little." Chris laughed "thirty seconds."

I did a few quick stretches before Chris sent us off and running.

"GO!"

Most of them took off running but I kept a risk jog.

"Why aren't you running!" Courtney snapped.

"He never said we had to win." I told her "Just complete the race, sides I don't want to get tired too quickly."

"If we lose because of this you're so dead." She told me.

Most of us kept a good pace, although Harold, Gwen and the trouble twins were basically walking.

"Hmm." I kept my pace when I passed Katie and Sadie "Try at least look like your running."

"It's hard, I get tired." Sadie said.

"I wouldn't want to leave her behind." Katie told me.

"…Sure." I shrugged.

Getting back wasn't actually that hard, but I was beat by the time I arrived at the lodge for dinner.

"Clear a table!" Owen ran in carry Noah.

"What took you so long?" Courtney snapped.

"Ugh…" Harold dragged himself in last "I think…I'm having heart palpitations."

"You'll probably live Stretch." I told him.

"Wait if they lost…we won!" Gwen cheered.

"Whoa there, hold on, that wasn't the challenge." Chris laughed "Now then, who's hungry."

He opened a curtain to reveal a buffet table stacked with food.

* * *

 _ **Confessional Cut in**_

" _ **Now normally I don't like to take handouts…but damn that turkey looked like it was golden brown."**_

* * *

Everyone happily pigged out on the buffet, stuffing to the point of likely pain.

"Okay Campers, time for part two!" Chris said.

"I thought eating was part two." Owen said.

"What more do you want from us man!" Gwen groaned.

"Weird Goth girl is right, haven't we been through enough?" Heather asked.

"Let me think…no." Chris laughed "It's time for the Awake-A-Thon!"

"The what." I sighed.

"Don't worry this is easy, team with the last camper standing wins invincibility." Chris explained "It's easy. Now Move!"

Most people half groaned before walking out to the main area to begin our all-nighter. Staying awake actually wasn't that hard at first, hours passed with little note, twelve hours in and everyone was still awake by some work of magic.

"Staying awake for twelve hours! I can do that in my sleep!" Owen yelled…before passing out on the spot.

"And so it begins." I laughed leaning on my hand.

I looked up and saw Katie and Sadie, the big one was fading fast, Katie not so much.

"Katie…come here." I patted the log next to me.

"Huh, what's up?" she rubbed her eyes.

"Why are you sticking with her so much?" I asked.

"She's my friend." She told me "My best friend."

"Yeah but, don't you think she's holding you back?" I asked.

"Well it's not like you have a lot of friends." She pouted.

"Well yeah." I laughed "But don't you think it's weird that she dresses like you, acts just like you, and constantly wants to be with you."

"What are you saying?" she asked.

"I'm saying is Sadie your friend, or is she just copying you all the time?" I smiled "I mean look, she's wearing the same outfit as you, it's much cuter on you but the power of it is kinda diminished when there's someone next to you with the exact same one on, one who doesn't wear it as well."

"You think it's cute." She giggled.

"And Sadie's out." Chris announced.

"Oh no!" Katie gasped.

"Don't worry there's nothing you can do for her now, you gotta stick this out for yourself." I smiled "Stick with me, and we can go far, maybe even to the end."

"I…okay, but we have to take Sadie too." She said.

"Alright."

* * *

 _ **Confessional Cut In**_

" _ **I felt a little bad about trying to get Katie on my side like that but I need allies right now, and sides if all it takes to get her to slid to the end with me is promising to carry her friends slack why not, and since they'd out number me I just need to hold on to Sadie to the time is right and then cut her loose. Why Katie and not Sadie…well Katie looks more physically gifted and can carry her own more than Sadie."**_

" _ **Now I've got Katie and by extent Sadie on my side, as well as another alliance with Duncan, for now I'm set up, but I need to try and play it cool, if I make too many big plays too fast my team will axe me next."**_

" _ **When you don't have a lot of friends you learn to observe people and play them to how it suits you, and Katie suits me...maybe that's why I don't have many friends, am I manipulative?"  
**_

* * *

More time passed, now we'd been up for a day straight and things were gonna get unhealthy if this kept up…and that's when the fairy tales started.

"Once upon a time, there was a boring kingdom, with a boring village, and in that boring village…" Chris read from a book.

"Kill me." I groaned looking up and seeing Chef doing ballet "Did I fall asleep already?"

I looked around to see other confused people "Guess that's a no."

More time passed, up to almost two days now.

"Just…end…it." I slammed my head on a log.

At this point we were down to just four, Me, Duncan, Eva and Courtney. The Gophers had six.

"Ugh." Lindsay fell back.

Never mind five.

"Hmm." Beth went down.

"Even." I told Duncan.

"I stayed up for a week straight in solitary, this'll be easy." He told me.

"Sure you did." I laughed.

"Hey watch this." He picked up a glass of water and dunked Harold's hand in it "He peed himself."

"That's harsh bro." I yawned "But I'm too tired to care."

I saw Gwen and Trent were looking at Justin, that guy had a body like a statue, I mean that literally he hadn't moved in hours and he looked sculpted from stone.

"Hmm…" he blinked.

"His eyelids are painted on!" Eva yelled.

"Huh, no way!" Chris ran over "Dude that's awesome! You're still out though."

"And then they had three." I smirked looking over.

As more time passed I got deep into the haze of sleep deprivation, most things just looked like a blur and sounds were muffled.

Our team was down to Me, Duncan and Eva, the Gophers still had Gwen, Trent and Heather.

"I'd kill someone for a coffee." Gwen yawned.

"What is wrong with you people?" Chris walked up "Come on and fall asleep already."

"Hook us up man!" Gwen begged like an addict on withdrawal "I'll even chew the grinds!"

"Alright…you six stay with me, the rest of you go shower, you reek." He told the others.

Most of the others ran off desperate to take a shower.

"I really didn't want it to have to come to this." Chris sighed "I said that last night I said Chef I don't want it to come to this but dang it these campers are just tough, so I've come up with the most boring activity known to man."

He dropped heavy book on the podium "The History of Canada, Chapter One- The Beaver National Symbol and a Dam Fine Hat."

"Kill me…god…please." I went back to slamming my head on the ground.

I don't think we even got a chapter in before Eva and Heather passed out.

"Ugh…" Trent fell forward.

"NOOO!" Gwen yelled.

"Nice." Duncan and I high fived only for me to fall off.

"Oh come on dude." He groaned.

"Can't…feel…my…eyelids." I passed out.

 **Later**

"Did we win?" I mumbled finally waking up.

"Duncan passed out in the bathroom." Courtney said "We lost."

"Great!" I yelled "I stayed up for four days to lose!"

I threw a pillow on my head only to have it get yanked off.

"Hey I was using that!" I snapped.

"Where is it!" Eva yelled in my face.

"What! Ya!" I got thrown out the window with a bunch of other junk.

"Where's my MP3 player!" she roared like a demon.

"Okay look whoever took it just give it back so she doesn't destroy the whole camp." Courtney said.

"Wow this place is a mess." Heather walked passed laughing.

"Someone stole Eva's MP3 player." Courtney explained.

"Oh you don't mean this do you?" Heather pulled out a device "I was wondering who it belonged too, I found it by the campfire."

"Sure you did." I hummed.

* * *

 **Confessional Cut In**

" **Growing Up in an orphanage I'm used to people "Finding" things that don't belong to them a lot. Heather would be one of those types for sure."**

* * *

At the ceremony we all cast a vote, it was pretty obvious who we wanted gone.

"You've all cast a vote, there are only ten marshmallows on this plate." Chris explained "When I call your name come up and claim it, the camper who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately return to the Dock of Shame, take the Boat of Losers and leave…and you can never come back ever."

"So the first Marshmallow goes to…Duncan."

"Bridgette."

"Victor."

"Courtney."

"DJ."

"Katie and Sadie."

"Tyler."

"Geoff."

That left Harold and Eva.

"This is the final Marshmallow Campers." Chris gestured "…and it goes to…"

"Harold."

"Yes!" the boy pumped his fist.

"Eva, the Dock of Shame awaits." Chris smiled.

"Nice…" Eva got up "Real nice, who needs this dumb show anyway!"

"OW!" Chris yelped when she kicked him and stormed off "Have a good sleep, you're all safe."

We gathered around the fire, another member short.

"To the Killer Bass." Courtney said "And to not being here again next week."

"That'd be a welcome change." I laughed roasting a Marshmallow.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Dodgebrawl

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Vic's POV**

I woke up early and went for a small walk before sitting down by the docks. I was more interested in getting out of the cabin since Harold kept snoring all night.

"Been a while." I took out my harmonica.

The harmonica is the only thing I have from my real biological parents, it's a nice memento but it's got more value to me as a personal object than a memory of them, they left me when I was just a baby so I've never known them at all.

I held it up to my mouth and blew a bit, playing a small tune.

"Wow that's awesome!" Katie clapped.

"HA!" I tucked the instrument into my sweatshirt pocket.

"Aww why'd you stop?" she asked.

"I Uhh…don't like to play in front of other people." I said.

"Stage fright?" she asked.

"Yeah just a bit…okay it's crippling." I gulped.

* * *

 **Confessional Cut In**

" **I had a really embarrassing moment in the orphanage Christmas play one year…So many pine needles."**

* * *

"You look like crap dude." Chris laughed at Duncan.

"Stuff it." Duncan groaned.

"Harold snored all night." Courtney explained.

"Wow that's like a week with no sleep, how much are you hurting?"

"Wanna find out?!" he snapped.

"Chill." I pulled him back from assault.

The door opened and Harold walked in, with a moustache drawn on his face.

"Ouf." I groaned.

"What?!" Harold yelled when everyone started to snicker.

"Dude someone messed with your face." Geoff explained.

"Whoa…sweet Stache." He looked at his reflection in a spoon.

Gwen walked in not long after looking like a zombie.

"Way to get rid of your strongest player fish heads." Heather teased "Just give up now."

"Hmph!" Courtney tried to fling some mush at her only to hit Gwen.

"Nice shot Tex." I laughed.

"Listen up Campers, your next challenge starts in ten minutes, meet on the beach." Chris said.

We headed out and got to the beach where there was a glass room set up with a court inside it.

"UGH!" Duncan flopped down on the bleachers "Wake me up and I'll kill you."

"This is all your fault Harold!" Courtney snapped "You and your snoring face!"

"Can't disagree there." I shrugged.

"I have a medical condition GOSH!" he groaned.

 ***WHISTLE!***

The shrill ring of a whistle rang out as Chef walked by and gave us all a look.

"Today's challenge is the classic game of dodgeball." Chris explained "The first rule of dodgeball is-."

"Don't talk about dodgeball?" Noah answered.

"No, as I was saying if you get hit with the ball." He hurled it at Courtney.

"UGH!" she groaned when it drilled her chest "OW!"

"You're out!" Chris laughed as he caught it back "If you catch it the thrower is out the catcher can bring someone back in."

"Another mentally challenging test." Noah rolled his eyes.

"Okay Geoff try and hit me." Chris passed a ball.

"If you are holding a ball you can use it to block." Chris demonstrated "But if it knocks the ball out of your hands you're out."

"So wait what do I do when the ball comes at me?" Lindsay asked.

"YOU DODGE!" Chris threw a ball that smashed her face.

"OHH!" we all gasped.

"You were supposed to dodge." Chris said.

"Oww…" Lindsay groaned "Right."

"You have one minute to game time." Chris said "It's best outta five. Oh and Gophers you'll have to sit someone out each game."

We headed over to our bench and started to strategize. We were going to have to sit Duncan each round and we could only start with five people on the court so we chose Courtney, Tyler, Harold, Me and DJ. The Gophers were starting with Cody, Leshawna, Lindsay, Owen and Heather.

"Bring it on fishies." Heather taunted "Otherwise it won't fell satisfying to win three in a row."

"You're going down!" Tyler yelled "We're gonna bring the dinner to the table and then we're gonna eat it!"

"…What?" I groaned.

"Now let's dodge some ball!" Chris started us off.

As soon as the whistle blew everyone picked up their balls and Cody took the first shot, throwing a ball at Tyler who dodged.

"Now it's on!" he hurled a ball only to have it go wide and smash Sadie in the face.

"Hmph." I had to stifle a laugh.

"Nice job." Courtney pushed a ball at him "NOW TRY AND HIT THEIR TEAM!"

"RAH!" Owen charged in and hit Tyler sending him out of the court.

"Ouch." I hissed.

"It's time to unleash my wicked skills." Harold said.

"Show us what you got." I picked up a ball "It can't be worse than that."

"Bring it String Bean!" Leshawna said.

"HOOO!" Harold went into crane pose, throwing a ball and somehow hitting the ceiling.

"Never mind it was worse." I sighed as Leshawna picked up the ball and outed him "Alright here we go."

I threw a ball forward and missed Cody but DJ followed up and hit Lindsay.

"That's one." I shrugged.

Heather grabbed ball next and threw it yet hit Tyler…who was on the bench.

"Ref!" Courtney yelled "He's not even on the court!"

"It slipped." She shrugged.

"Hmm…" Chef gave a look and shook his head.

"UGH!" Courtney threw a ball only to have Owen catch it and protect Heather and let Gwen come in.

"HMPH!" I gave a low ball through and hit the goth in the leg.

"AH!" she grabbed her calf and fell down.

"Whoops." I laughed a bit.

"It's cool." She got up and went back to the bench "Trust me."

DJ followed up quickly and struck Heather to knock her out, leaving me and him against Leshawna and Cody.

"HMPH!" I went for another under hook throw and curved the ball into Leshawna "Just one more."

DJ and I both stared down Cody.

"HMPH!" Cody threw the ball with some spin, the rubbed swirling back around to hit DJ in the butt.

"Alright." I took a step in and curved another at his legs only for him to jump the ball "Crap."

"HMPH!" he rubbed the ball on his shirt and threw it at me.

I rolled to the side but the ball zagged in the air and crackled with static.

"Well damn-UGH!" I groaned when it smacked me in the face.

"Gophers take game one!" Chris said.

"Sorry about that." I rubbed my face and sat down.

"We can do this come on!" Harold yelled "We gotta believe."

"Oh I believe…I believe you suck!" Courtney snapped.

"You throw like a girl." Tyler told him.

"At least he throws straight." I sighed.

"It was a warm up!" he said "This time just give all the balls to me."

This time Courtney, Harold, DJ and I started on the bench with Sadie, Katie, Tyler, Geoff and Bridgette playing.

As soon as the whistle went off Tyler threw all four balls from our side…and hit Chef's ref chair, nearly hit Chris' face, The Gophers Bench and the one on target hit Lindsay in the face.

"Finally." We all sighed.

"NOOO!" he yelled checking on her.

"Hmm." Trent tapped him with a ball.

"Idiot." Courtney growled.

"GAME ON!" Owen grabbed every ball on his side and systematically eliminated our team.

"Gophers win game two!" Chris announced.

"What the hell was that?!" I groaned.

"How's it feel to suck so much?" Heather asked.

"Not good." Harold sighed.

"It's not over yet." Courtney said "Oh it's so over…one more game and we lose, again! We need someone strong, someone mean, someone who will crush them into the dirt."

"We need him." I pointed at Duncan.

"No way, if we wake him up he'll kill us." DJ said.

"He won't kill us, he wants to win too." Courtney said.

"She's right we need his fierceness." Harold said.

"Then you wanna be the one to wake him up?" I asked "Because I like having a neck that's not broken."

"Do it Harold." Courtney said.

"Why me?"

"Cause if he does kill you it won't hurt on dodgeball chances, aside from Tyler you're the worst." She explained.

"No way." Harold said.

"Then who wants to wake him up?" she asked.

"What if we all try?" Bridgette grabbed a stick from outside "He can't kill all of us."

We used the pole and poked his thigh.

"Higher." Courtney said.

We maneuvered it up and poked his nose.

"RAH!" Duncan snapped the stick "You'd better have a good reason for sticking this thing up my nose?"

"Look we're down two to nothing." Courtney told him "We get that you need a nap but we need help."

"And why should I help you?" he asked.

"Well if we lose the guy who slept the whole time will get voted out right?" I suggested.

"Tsk…fine I'll play." He sighed "But you do what I say when I say it. Now we'll use a strategy I picked up on my first visit to juvie, we gotta rush the new guy."

"How does it work?" I asked.

"Get as many balls as possible and hurl them all at the same person." He smirked "They can't dodge them all."

The next round consisted of Duncan, Courtney, Geoff, Me and Katie against Izzy, Beth, Owen, Justin and Leshawna.

Once the round started we dodged the opening volley and then hurled all four balls back into Owen. After that it was rinse and repeat to eliminate Leshawna, Izzy, Beth and Justin.

"Bass win game three!" Chris laughed "Finally some actual competition."

"Let's do the same thing all over again." Courtney said "Harold you sit out."

"But I sat the last one out." He told her

"It's for the good of the team." She told him.

"Haa…fine." He sighed.

"So long as he throws straight does it really matter?" I asked.

"Do you want to lose?" Courtney asked.

We ran through them again in round four without losing a single player, that meant we were down to round five, winner take all.

"Dude where have you been the last two rounds?" I asked Tyler as he walked back in.

"Nowhere."

"No such place as nowhere." I gave him a look and huddled with my sweatshirt and saw Heather chewing out Lindsay "Don't get distracted by the other team, we're already losing we don't need them getting tips from you, unless you want to go home next?"

"It's fine!" he yelped.

"Okay who's going in?" Duncan asked.

"I think it's my turn." Harold said.

"The same plan can't possibly work three times in a row, maybe we throw him out there as a curve ball?" I shrugged.

"No way we can actually win this." Courtney said "We'll go with DJ, Duncan, Vic, Geoff and Bridgette."

Round five was the longest game of dodgeball I've ever played, near constant catches that kept the field rotating again and again.

"HRA!" I threw one only to have Trent catch it "Damn."

"You tried." Katie clapped.

"HMPH!" Courtney caught one.

"I'm in!" she ran on.

Eventually it was down to just a few, and even Harold got some playing time…and ended up being the last man standing against Owen.

"It's over." Courtney groaned.

Owen threw all four of the balls he had stockpiled and by some miracle Harold dodged them all.

"We might have a chance." I gulped pulling my hood in nervousness.

"I want a time out!" Courtney said.

Chef shrugged and blew his whistled.

"Where's you learn to do that?" Duncan asked.

"Figure Skating." Harold explained.

"Dodging won't be enough, you gotta get them out." Geoff said.

"We've seen you throw, so you'll have to catch a ball." I said.

"I've got this." He nodded.

"Great now go catch that ball." DJ cheered.

Harold stepped out.

"Harold! Harold! Harold!" we cheered him on.

"Let's go!" Owen charged in and threw a ball that drilled Harold in the best and knocked him back into the wall.

"Come on." We all waited in suspense to see if he caught it.

He groaned a bit and then held up the red ball.

"YES!" We cheered.

"Killer Bass win!" Chris laughed.

"Nice dodging nerd." Duncan said as we carried Harold out.

 _So this is what it feels like to be on the winning team…it's cool to come together like this._

With our first win secured we finally got to relax for a night while the Gophers eliminated someone, Noah.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Have a bit of a back log, expect multiple chapters today.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Talent Show

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Vic's POV**

We were still feeling good after our first win, the teams spirits were high and we wanted to ride it to another victory in the next challenge.

"Morning Campers." Chris said as we assembled in the theater area.

"Seat taken?" Katie asked standing next to me.

"Nah." I told her "Feel free."

"Thanks." She giggled a bit sitting on my right and talking with Sadie.

"Welcome to our new state of the art amphitheater." Chris said "This week's challenge is a summer camp favorite, a talent contest."

"YES!" Owen cheered.

"Preforming in front of people." I started to shiver "W-We can't all have to do it, do we?"

"You've got eight hours to pick the three best talents on your team." Chris said "Sing, Dance, Juggle, anything goes so long as it's legal. You'll be judged by our talent scout a former DJ, VJ, and rap legend Grandmaster Chef who will show approval via the Chef-O-Meter. The losing team sends someone home."

"Alright let's not waste time, the sooner we find our three talents the more practice we can get." Courtney said pushing us all back to the cabin.

We all got settled in and the first to show their talent were Katie and Sadie.

"Wait do they count as two people?" I wondered.

"It doesn't matter they suck!" Courtney yelled "No way."

"Aww…" the girls walked back over.

"I didn't think it was that bad." I told Katie.

"Aww, thanks." She smiled.

"Vic?" Courtney looked at me.

"I…" I held my harmonica and stood up.

I looked at them all, staring at me…watching, expecting something great.

"No I can't do it." I shook my head and sat down "I'm sorry."

"Jeez!" Courtney groaned "Alright anyone?!"

"I got this." Tyler jumped up and started to Yoyo…and then tied himself up.

"Ugh." We all groaned.

DJ went next and did a cool ribbon routine, to be fair it was the first decent talent we saw.

"Aright sign him up." Courtney sighed "Next?"

"Oh me, I can stand on my hands for twenty minutes." Bridgette said.

"Okay it's cute but your not a monkey." Courtney said "Next?"

"Haa…" Harold walked out and took a breath.

"Next!" Courtney said.

"Gosh!" he stomped off.

Next up was Duncan who just caved a skull into a tree, so he was out. Last was Geoff who did some skateboard tricks.

"So it's Courtney, DJ and Geoff." I said walking off "Good luck."

We hung around the theater and started to practice. Courtney was going to play her violin, it sounds quite nice and peaceful…unlike her.

"So like can you really stand on your hands for twenty minutes?" Geoff asked Bridgette.

"Totally." She nodded holding up a candy bar "Wanna bet that I can't?"

"Twenty minutes is a long time." I looked up "No way."

"Yeah it's like actually impossible." DJ laughed.

A bunch of the guys made a bet that she couldn't do it and Bridgette set out to prove them wrong, flipping over onto her hands and walking to get her balance, she then got tied up in one of the pully ropes, yanking a light down and nearly killing Courtney.

"Well she's not dead." I moved the light "But her violin's seen its last days."

I picked up the splinters and strings of what was once an instrument.

"Oh crap." Bridgette apologized.

"You…killed my violin!" Courtney yelled.

"At least she didn't kill you." I laughed before shutting up "Who's taking her place?"

"Why don't you?" Duncan said "Replace a musician with a musician."

"No way I'll die." I cowered.

"Quit being a baby." He said.

"Come on he couldn't even preform before, yet alone in front of all of the camp." Katie defended me.

"Thanks." I smiled a bit.

"I'll take her spot." Bridgette said "It was my fault any way."

* * *

 **Later**

The first person to get on stage was Justin, he just kinda did a bunch of poses.

"Was…that a talent?" I wondered.

"Awesome!" Katie and Sadie clapped.

He somehow obtained six points for that.

"First up for the Bass, it's the big guy DJ!"

"Wahoo!" we clapped.

DJ came out and did his ribbon routine…and fell flat on his face so we only got two point.

"Haa…" I let out a deep sigh "We're…not looking good to start."

"Next up for the Gophers is Trent."

Trent got up and played a small song, enough to get his team to pull ahead even more.

"Oh dude we are so screwed." Duncan groaned.

"Bridgette and Geoff are all we have left, and we're already trailing big time." I said as Bridgette walked out "I can't sit around for twenty minutes to lose."

I walked away a bit leaning on a tree where Duncan started to carve a picture into a tree. I looked back at the stage and watched as Bridgette barfed all over herself…and the stage…and the crowd.

"Might as well decide who to get rid of now." I sighed.

"I think we just found it." He gestured to the stage "I mean there's no way they don't vote for her."

The Gophers only had one contestant left, Heather who was supposed to be doing some sort of ballet routine but instead decided to do a dramatic reading.

"I'm trying to ignore him but he's just so cute if they had ordered a guy to be a distraction for me here it would have been this hottie." She read "We just connect you know, he's pretty much the only person I can relate to, and it might be a cliché but I love guys who play the guitar."

"Not cool bro." Duncan shook his head.

"I feel like hiding for her." I shivered "Well at least it ended quickly and she didn't have to suffer."

"Victor!" Courtney grabbed me "Get on stage!"

"What?!" I yelled when she shoved me out "I-I…"

"Geoff broke his skateboard and you're the only one with a talent left, Tyler and Duncan suck, Katie and Sadie are covered in barf and Suck and Harold is not an option!" she hissed "Just…do something you big baby!"

I looked at the people looking back at me, there were so many people watching me, but at this point if I didn't at least do something I was gonna be going home instead of Bridgette.

"Haa…" I took a breath and pulled out my harmonica "Here we go."

I closed my eyes tight and just started to blow into it and slide my hands down the edges, I was no professional but I knew how to play a few songs, so I strung something resembling a riff together while stomping my foot and praying that it would work out in my favor.

"Ha…ha…ha…" I stopped.

"Full points!" Chris yelled.

"UGH!" I fell back on my back.

"That was awesome!" Courtney cheered "uh…Vic?"

"Hahaha…" I just laughed a bit "Never do that again…ca someone carry me, I'm too nervous to move and my legs feel like jelly."

* * *

 **Later**

"You still a bag of jelly?" Duncan asked.

"The feeling's back in my legs." I laid on my bed "Still too nervous to go outside."

"Why you were fine." He said "And you won."

"Doesn't change that fact that all the people at home saw me play, it's embarrassing, I just don't like to think about it." I shivered a bit "What if they think I suck and never let me live it down."

"Whatever dude you'll be fine." He walked off "I'm going to eat."

"You were awesome!"

"GAH!" I yelped as Katie popped her head in the window "Jesus you scared me."

"Oh, well sorry." She laughed "I didn't get to see much of your performance though, kinda cleaning the barf off myself."

"Yeah I heard about that." I leaned on the wall by the window "That…sucks."

"Yeah, it was gross but funny too." She smiled and laughed it off.

"I guess it's funny." I snickered a bit "But we won again, so let's keep the winning streak going."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	5. Chapter 5: Nature Sucks

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Vic's POV**

We, as usual, got woken up early and assembled to learn about the challenge.

"Today's challenge will test your outdoor mettle." Chris said "I'm not gonna lie, some of you may not make it back alive."

"What?"

"I'm joking." He laughed "All you have to do is spend a night in the woods, everything you need is at your teams campsite in the woods, you just gotta find it."

He tossed each team a map and compass.

"Dibs." Duncan grabbed the map and passed me the compass.

"Hey!" Courtney yelled.

"Don't worry your CIT experience will help us out." I smirked a bit.

"Oh and watch out for bears." Chris said "First team back for breaky wins invincibility. Well off you go."

"Give that before you break it!" Courtney snagged the compass and map.

"OW!" Duncan and I groaned when she slapped our wrists.

With the clock ticking Courtney led us into the woods, as expected her skills at reading a map were useful, the forest was quite, not a lot of animals around and the only sounds were the soft rustling of the leaves, the chirping of birds and the buzzing of bugs.

"Guess this is our camp." I looked around and saw the tent and sleeping bags.

"No food though." Geoff said.

"Hey woman what's for dinner?" Duncan teased Courtney.

"I hope you don't except me to dignify that." She sneered.

"Guess we need to catch something then." I slouched a bit.

"Look what I found." DJ walked back towards camp with a bunny.

"I've never had rabbit stew before." Duncan smirked.

"I'll eat anything once." I shrugged.

"He's not food, he's gonna be my new pet." DJ told us.

"I guess we're eating grubs and berries then." Courtney said.

"We've got fishing line." I looked at a bag "I might be able to snag a few salmon."

"Hey…where's dumb and dumber?" Duncan asked.

"I haven't heard any giggling in a while." I said picking up some sticks for a make shift fishing pole.

"Great…just great!" Courtney stomped off.

"I'm going fishing." I asked.

"I'll tag along." Bridgette shrugged.

"Cool." I smiled.

The two of us took about a five minute walk to the river where I set up a few lines.

"Okay I've baited the lines so just watch." I told her "If any of them tug we'll pull them in, it'll be harder without a reel but we'll have to manage."

"Right." She sat by the shore "So…you're Geoff's friend right."

"Friend, well…I mean." I smiled a bit "I guess, why what's up?"

"He…said I act like a dude." She sighed.

"Ohh…" I visibly cringed "Ehh well Geoff's just like that I guess, don't get too stressed about it, I think he likes you."

I saw one of the lines pull tight and I grabbed the stick.

"HMPH!" I fought with it and pulled it out, a fish flopping on the end.

"We got one!" Bridgette cheered.

"That's one." I smirked.

And that one was all we got, we waited another two hours and didn't catch another fish.

"I got one fish." I walked back into camp and sat by the fire "If we cut it small it might be filling enough."

"Well we're short two mouths so more for the rest of us." Duncan laughed pulling out his knife.

We grilled the little bits of fish I managed to catch and then ate, spending the rest of the night around the fire.

"Ehh…" Bridgette shivered when an owl hooted in the woods.

"It's cool, just an owl." DJ told her.

"Sorry, I just don't like the forest, especially at night." She sighed.

"Reminds me of this scary story I heard once." Duncan nodded.

"Awesome tell it!" Geoff howled.

"I mean it's pretty hardcore." Duncan warned.

"Ohh We're so scared." Courtney rolled her eyes "Just tell it already."

"Okay but I warned you." He shrugged "It was a night like this one…"

Duncan went into his story about a crazy killer murderer in the woods.

"There was this tapping on the side of the car and the girl started to freak out, and now even the guys was getting a bit scared." Duncan told his horror story "So he floored it back to the girls house and when they got there she opened the door and screamed because there on the door handle…was the bloody hook!"

"GAH!" We all yelped a bit.

"They say that this killer is still alive wandering these woods, he could be anywhere really maybe even…right here!" he held up a hook."

"AHH!"

"Hahaha." He laughed.

"Not funny!" Courtney huffed.

"Yeah it was." He kept on laughing "I wish it was all on camera…oh wait it is!"

"You're just vile, do your parents even like you?" Courtney growled.

"I don't know I haven't asked them lately."

"ARROOO!" There was a howl from deep in the forest, it was enough to make people jump, and enough for Courtney to cower behind Duncan.

"Wow, moving up in the world." I snickered.

"My man." Geoff laughed a bit.

"Well I'm going to sleep." I walked in and lied down.

We all had to share one big tent, another perk of not having Katie and Sadie around still…we needed them back by morning or we were gonna lose, not to mention it'd suck if they died. The night wasn't too bad, I had no trouble getting to sleep.

"I smell burning." I sat up "Did you guys put out the fire?"

"Huh? The Tents on fire!" Courtney yelled.

"Welp…" I dragged myself out and saw it turn to ash "Great…"

"It…was an accident." Bridgette tried to laugh it off as we all glared at her.

"First the violin and now the tent your clumsiness is gonna get us killed!" I hissed a bit.

"This can't possibly get worse!" Courtney yelled.

As if on command the sky opened up and dumped a torrential downpour on us.

"Way to go jinx." I glared.

* * *

 **Confessional Cut In**

" **DJ in challenge one, Courtney here…can people just stop being bad luck already?!"**

* * *

 **The Next morning**

The night in the woods wasn't awful, the rain stopped after a few hours and sleeping on the ground was cold but not unbearable.

"Hmm…." I opened one eye and saw that in the night Courtney had cuddled up to Duncan "Good to know…Hey get up let's go!"

I woke the others as with the map in hand we sprinted our way back to camp in time.

"We're back first!" Courtney yelled.

"They beat us here!" Heather snapped and pushed Owen when the Gophers got back "This is all your fault!"

"Not so fast Gophers." Chris said "Seems the Bass are short a few fish."

"Oh you mean Katie and Sadie…I think they died." Courtney tried to make up an excuse.

"It's a darn shame." Duncan sighed.

"We made it!" Katie ran back.

"Dammit." Courtney hissed.

"Well at least they're not dead." I shrugged.

"Oh my gosh we got totally lost and got in this huge fight." Sadie explained.

"And there was a huge bear!" Katie explained.

"Alright since the whole team has to be back the Gophers win!" Chris said "One of the Bass fishy butts is going home."

* * *

 **Later**

"Katie." I sat with the girl outside the cabin.

"Sorry we lost." She sighed.

"It's not your fault…well it is but." I looked at her "Sadie is just as responsible. You have to know it's gonna be one of the two of you tonight."

"Well it doesn't-."

"Maybe you should save yourself." I told her.

"But…I couldn't vote for Sadie." She said "I mean we just had a fight and.-."

"But if you hadn't listened to her you wouldn't be sharing the blame for this loss, and now she's trying to make you take the fall, you heard her before saying how you pointed out the blueberries that got you two left behind."

"She did what?!" Katie gasped.

"Face it, Sadie just wants to win, she's wizened up to cutting you loose and making you a copy cat." I smiled "Remember I told you I would take you two to the final three, but now you're both on the end of the rope and I can only take one person's hand."

I smiled and placed a hand on hers "Your hand is much cuter."

"Really." She blushed a bit "Well, I am cuter than Sadie, this outfit fits me way better."

"Just think about it." I said as we walked off to the campfire ceremony with the others "I'd hate to see you go home, I'd love to get to know you more."

"Yeah…me too." She smiled.

"You know the drill." Chris said "Head in and vote."

One by one we went in and vote.

"Time to help someone open their eyes." I smiled "I vote for Sadie."

I stepped out and headed back, Katie went after me.

"Do what you think is best." I smiled.

"Hmm…" she nodded a bit and walked off without a word, coming back and sitting next to me.

The others voted and we got underway.

"Okay, you've all voted." Chris said "If you don't receive a Marshmallow walk the Dock of Shame, take the Boat of Losers and get the heck out…and you can never come back, ever. Now since you're all tired tonight I'll just throw them too you, sound good?"

"Courtney."

"Duncan."

"Victor."

"Wahoo." Duncan and I high fived while Courtney sneered at us.

"DJ."

"Geoff."

"Harold."

"Tyler…and Bridgette."

Chris threw the last of the Marshmallows while Katie and Sadie realized the pickle they were in.

"Ladies, final Marshmallow of the evening." Chris told them "Seeing the votes was quite a shock, I really didn't expect it, this final Marshmallow goes to…Katie in a unanimous vote."

"Wait what?!" Sadie yelled "But Unanimous means-."

"That we all voted for you." I smirked a bit leaning on my hand "Even your best friend."

"B-But Katie."

"Sorry." She stood up "But…I'm done being held back by someone weaker and dumber than me."

"OHH Harsh." Duncan laughed.

"This, but we're always together." Sadie said.

"Well…not now." Katie turned away.

* * *

 **Confessional Cut In.**

" **Did it hurt to make Katie stab her friend in the back…yeah kind, but it was also kinda…hot."**

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **See things finally started to change, although with Katie and Sadie you're basically getting the same characters…whatever.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	6. Chapter 6: Phobia

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Vic's POV**

"I…I can't believe I did that." Katie cried "What's wrong with me, I voted off my best friend!"

"It's not worth crying about." I told her "You stood up for yourself, now you gotta believe in yourself too."

"I guess."

"Sides I'm here with you." I said "without Sadie here you'll be able to be who you want to be, let your hair down, try a different outfit, be…Katie because I like the Katie that will be herself, not try and stay looking like someone else."

"…okay." She said getting up and walking over to wear the others were waiting.

On the way she smiled at me.

"It's alright if you feel bad, she's still your friend, but in this game you have to prioritize you." I smiled back.

We sat with the others to wallow in defeat a bit.

"What do you guys want?" Courtney asked when the Gophers came up to us "Come to rub it in?"

"We had some left over snacks from our reward party." Trent explained "Thought you might want some."

"So you're just being…nice?" I asked.

"No Owen stunk up the Cabin and it needs time to air out." Gwen sighed.

"Want some?" Beth offered Courtney a weird jelly.

"NO!" she yelped.

"Jeez relax." Katie giggled.

"I mean no thanks." She covered for herself.

"On a diet or something?" Duncan teased.

"NO! I just…don't like Green Jelly okay." She explained.

Beth offered the rest to DJ only to have him knock the plate over.

"SNAKE!" he yelped.

"It's a gummy worm." I sighed.

"Sorry…snakes just freak me out." He sighed.

"I feel you." Tyler told him "Chickens give me the creeps."

"That's…really lame, at least have a decent fear like him." Duncan laughed pointing at me.

"I'll have you know most people have fears of public speaking and performance." I grumbled "What are you afraid of tough guy."

That was enough for everyone to give Duncan a look.

"It's…Celine Dion music store standees." He mumbled.

"And you thought chickens was bad!" I fell off my log laughing "At least those can peck your eye out!"

Before the night was out most of the others had revealed their fears, except Courtney.

"Well night." I yawned going to bed.

"Night." Katie yawned.

* * *

 **A Few days later**

"Campers!" Chris walked into the mess hall "You're next challenge is a little something I like to call Phobia Factor! Prepare to face your worst fears!"

"What…" I let my head hit the table.

"Now our first victims, Heather meet at the theater, it's Sumo time!" he laughed "Then Gwen, you, me the beach and a few tons of sand."

"No!" she begged.

"Wait how did they know those were your fears." Lindsay asked.

"Cause we told them, at the campfire last night." Trent groaned.

"They were listening to us!" the blonde gasped.

"Do you know what kind of show you're on?" I sighed.

"Chef! Didn't you have something special ordered for Tyler?" Chris asked.

"Hehehe." The large man dumped a whole fried chicken on Tyler's plate.

"Okay even I think that's creepy." Katie shivered.

Some of these fear challenges were kinda easy, Beth just had to sit in a kiddie pool full of warms, Katie and Lindsay had to wear cheap wigs all day, Owen and Izzy had to fly in a rickety" plane.

"Alright…it's Vic's turn!" Chris said "All you gotta do…is preform a solo again!"

"Oh come on!" I shivered on the stage.

"Relax you already did it once." Courtney said "Just…do it again."

"That time was different I was rushed and stressed and…" I looked at them all "And I'm going down."

I fell back and curled up.

"No way, I quit, can't do it…not again!"

"Baby!" Courtney yelled as I locked up on the bleachers.

"You tried." Katie patted my head "We'll get enough points somehow."

"That wig…looks nice." I said.

"What, but it's so ugly." She gasped.

"Longer hair…suits you." I smiled.

"Really…thanks." She giggled.

After me DJ went and managed to pet a small garden snake to earn us a single point.

"She's pretty, she's nice." Courtney said trying to get Duncan to huge the standee and earn us another point.

"She's cardboard!" I yelled "Come on!"

"Get in the game!" Tyler yelled.

"It's okay if you can't do it." Courtney said.

"That's not what you said to me and DJ!" I snapped.

"Alright I'll do it." Duncan grabbed the standee.

"Yeah another point!" I cheered.

"Duncan you're awesome!" Courtney hugged him.

* * *

 **Confessional Cut In**

" **I like Duncan, he's my bro. I don't like Courtney, she's a you know. So I really don't like her moving in on Duncan, if she gets on his good side she'll have him cut me loose…I'll have to keep my eye on her a bit."**

* * *

As useful as those two points were it didn't matter when Tyler couldn't hang in a chicken coop, Bridgette ran out of the woods and Harold lost a fight to Ninjas.

"We're going to lose, Tyler suck it up!" Courtney snapped.

"I passed." Katie high fived me.

"Good job, but we're too many points behind to matter and we're out of challenges." I sighed.

"Not necessarily we've got one more challenge set up." Chris explained.

"What…it can't be me." Courtney said "I didn't say I was afraid of anything."

"Oh we're always watching." He smirked pointing at a high dive ladder over a pool of green jelly "I'll give you triple points If you pass."

"Courtney do it or we'll lose." I said.

"I could seriously die doing this!" she yelled starting to climb the ladder.

"Ugh gross it's probably warm." Gwen shivered "Warm sticky green snot like jelly."

"Shut up!" Courtney snapped looking over the edge "I…I can't do it."

"Oh come on!" I groaned.

"You weren't much better." Bridgette glared.

"Gophers win again." Chris said "Bass you're sending someone home!"

* * *

 **Later**

"So everyone voted, let's get to the good part." Chris laughed "Marshmallows for…"

"Duncan."

"Katie."

"DJ."

"Geoff."

"Harold."

"And Bridgette."

He flicked them all a treat.

"And then there were three." He looked at me, Courtney and Tyler "Not a surprise since you all failed your challenges, the next name is…Victor."

"Thank goodness." I sighed.

 _I voted for Courtney but at least I'm safe._

"And the final Marshmallow goes to…" Chris looked the last duo over "Courtney."

"Damn." I hissed under my breath.

"Don't worry you'll get that chicken next time." Duncan told Tyler.

"Looks like the pecking order was established." Chris snickered.

"Vote was fair, can't cry foal." Duncan laughed.

"Tyler's flown the coop." Geoff added.

"Okay that's enough." Courtney sighed.

"We've lost two in a row again, let's get back on track next week." I said stretching.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	7. Chapter 7: Canoe Race

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Vic's POV**

"Morning again Campers." Chris said "You're challenge today is a good old-fashioned Canoe Race! You'll be paddling across the lake to Bony Island."

"Sounds spooky." I hummed.

"Once you get there you'll portage your canoes across the island, which is about a two hour hike." Chris explained.

"Porridge?" Geoff asked.

"Portage, it means carry your canoe bro." Chris explained "When you arrive on the other end of the island make a signal fire that I will judge, first team to paddle home wins invincibility…now move! Oh wait, don't take anything from the island or legend says you'll be cursed."

We headed to the beach and found a punch of canoes, we were gonna need to share canoes since there wasn't enough boats for each person so I was partnered with Duncan and Katie.

"Yay we're sharing." She clapped.

"You two paddle, I wanna nap." Duncan handed us the oars.

"You're not gonna row?" I asked.

"I've got an idea for later." He smirked "Just relax."

The actually paddling wasn't that hard, Katie and I alternated strokes to stay straight while propelling forward.

"I'm surprised you didn't want to share with Courtney." I told Duncan "You two were so close in the fear challenge."

"Shut up." He groaned a bit.

"She's cute."

"Never said she wasn't." he shrugged.

"She could float without her life vest-OW!" I groaned when Katie whacked me with a paddle "What was that for?"

"Oh no reason." She glared "But just so you know having a bigger life vest doesn't make you cuter!"

"Smooth moves." Duncan laughed "Not sure who sucks more, you or Geoff."

"At least I didn't make that tacky hood ornament of a coin catch." I said.

"He did what." Katie gasped "EWW!"

The rest of the paddle was quick and short, once we hit the shore we grabbed our canoe and started running through the jungle. Bony Island was about as scary as it sounded, covered in fog and crags.

"Whoa look at that skull rock!" Izzy jumped out of her canoe "So cool, it's like this place in haunted or something."

"The less time we spend here the better." I lifted the Canoe with Duncan and Katie "Let's just hurry up and run."

We headed into the jungle which was just as creepy as the shore line, don't ask me how all those skulls and spikes got there…I don't wanna know.

"Something's definitely moving back there." Katie warned.

"It's probably just a squirrel." I told her.

"RAAAH!"

"Never mind that's a giant beaver!" I yelled turning around.

"Wait why does it have tusks?" Duncan asked.

"I don't know!" I ran off and let the beavers chase after the other team.

"It's a fork in the road." DJ said "Which way should we go?"

"Left." Courtney said "Definitely left."

"I don't know the one on the right is wider." Geoff said.

"He has a point." Bridgette shrugged.

"I say right, that's two against one we go right." I said heading down.

"Fine." Courtney rolled her eyes.

I assume we picked the right path because we didn't come into any traps or other natural dangers, just some sticks.

"Ah Man down!" Geoff fell over "My leg!"

"Oh no!" Bridgette cried.

"Go on…with out me." He told us.

"Okay." Courtney shrugged.

"No man left behind." DJ told her.

* * *

 **Confessional Cut In**

" **He looked fine to me. But hey, I wasn't gonna be the one to say he was faking it."**

* * *

By the time we "Stabilized" Geoff and got to the beach the Gophers were already there trying to spark a fire.

"You already had sticks?" I asked.

"I grabbed them in the forest." He smirked pulling out his lighter "Now let's get that fire going."

"No rule against it." I shrugged a bit "But it's gotta be bigger."

I walked off with Katie, the two of us gathering more wood to build the fire bigger.

"I can carry most of them." I told her.

"It's alright I've got it." She smiled as we walked back.

"If you say so." I shrugged.

"I appreciate the thought." She smiled "It's…nice when a guy does things for you. Brr…a little chilly."

"Do you…want to borrow my sweatshirt?" I asked.

"Seriously?" she asked.

"I don't mind, I'm not usually cold I just wear it because it's comfortable." I said taking it off and handing it to her.

"Thanks." She smiled a bit putting it on "It's a bit big but…warm."

The sleeves were too long and it was baggy, but it fit her in a cute way.

"Thanks." She kissed my cheek suddenly "I love it."

"Wow." I poked my face a bit to snap back to reality as we headed back to the main camp sight.

"Where the hell have you two been?!" Courtney snapped.

"Getting sticks." Katie demonstrated.

"We needed more wood for the fire." I told her.

"Well not anymore, someone found wood!" she snapped at Harold "And now we have no oars to row back with!"

Before we even had the chance to figure that out the other side of the beach was rocked by a massive fireball like explosion.

"I think they built a signal fire." Katie gulped.

"Gophers get a point, now back to the island!" Chris yelled down from a helicopter.

"Well this'll be a problem." I scratched my head.

"What are we gonna do without paddles?" Bridgette groaned.

"You guys could have someone swim and push the boats." Izzy suggested as she and Leshawna rowed by "I did it once for like a sixty-foot yacht, the whole crew had to do it and like four people got eaten by sharks, not me of course but still…good times."

"It…could work." Geoff said.

"We'd need someone big and strong to do it." Bridgette agreed "DJ?"

"No way he can't swim." Geoff told her "I'll do it."

"With that injury?!" Bridgette gasped "But you'll die."

"I can do this…I have to." DJ said.

"If he's game let's hurry." I moved some of the boats together and tied them "Get in and he'll have to push."

To be fair even I was shocked that despite pushing about four boats and a handful of people DJ was able to out speed the Gophers and get us back to shore in record time.

"YES!" we cheered.

"Bass win!" Chris pointed.

"YAHOO!"

* * *

 **Later**

"It's always nicer to win." Katie walked up to me "Here's your sweatshirt back."

"Oh thanks." I slipped it on "Hmm?"

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"It smells different, kinda berry like." I hummed.

"Oh it's probably my perfume." She laughed "Must have gotten some on it, I can wash it out."

"No…I like it." I nuzzled into the shirt "It…reminds me of you."

Katie scooched closer as she sat next to me.

"I thought the same thing when I wore it…it reminds me of you." She leaned in "HMM!"

She suddenly kissed me.

"HMM!" she held my face and sucked on my lips, I hadn't kissed many girls before, but, I knew enough to know she was making a move on me so I kissed her back.

"Uhh…wow, that was." She laughed a bit separating "Sorry I just."

"I don't care." I told her.

"Then…wanna do it again?" she leaned into me.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	8. Chapter 8: Deer Hunter

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Vic's POV**

"Where have you two been?" Courtney asked.

"What we're here." I said as Katie and I walked in for breakfast.

* * *

 **Confessional Cut In**

" **I'm pretty sure Courtney is on to me and Katie being a little more than friends…I think she feels threatened that the two of us are close, I'm gonna have to keep an even closer eye on her, I should have voter her off sooner."**

* * *

After breakfast we all met up with Chris at the Campfire for info on the next challenge.

"Today's challenge is about survival…we're going hunting!" Chris laughed.

"That's a paintball gun." Harold pointed out.

"Yes it is." Chris shot him point blank.

"UGH!" Harold fell back.

"So we won't be killing any actual deer?" Bridgett asked.

"Negative Ghost Rider." Chris said "This is the first ever paintball deer hunt. For team breakdowns the Bass hunters will be Harold, Katie, Geoff and Bridgette, you guys get blue paint. And locked and loaded for the Gophers are Leshawna, Beth, Owen and Lindsay. The rest of you are Deer, you even get antlers, noses and little white tails."

"As if, I'm not wearing that." Heather said.

"No way am I a deer." Duncan added.

"If you take these off your team is toast." Chris forced the Antlers on his head.

"Hehehe." Owen laughed.

"What are you looking at?" Duncan growled.

"Nothing…Bambi." He smirked.

"Bad idea big guy." I lowered my hood to get my antlers on.

"Deer get a five-minute head start." Chris told us "So…get going!"

The other three Bass deer, Duncan, Courtney and DJ, headed into the woods with me not far behind.

"I don't know about the rest of you but I'm out of here." DJ skipped off on all fours.

"He's taking this too seriously." I sighed "But he brings up a point, should we separate or move as a group."

"We don't want to get jumped at the same time." Courtney walked off "So we should separate."

"Try not to get lost." Duncan laughed "So…"

"So what?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You and Thing 2…"

"Katie." I corrected him.

"What's going on with you two." He gave me a look.

"Nothing." I shrugged.

"Nothing, dude are you blind!" he yelled.

"Huh?"

"Now she's wearing sweatshirts." He said.

"So lots of girls do, Bridgette does."

"She's wearing jeans."

"Again, so does Leshawna."

"She's dressing like you, following you around, she's copying you!" he said "She's the crazy copycat, not her friend!"

"You're delusional." I brushed him off "I'm gonna go this way."

* * *

 **Confessional Cut In**

" **After Duncan mentioned it I have noticed Katie changing her wardrobe to match mine more lately…and she's been slouching like me…and…oh crap"**

* * *

I wandered about the forest for a while, deciding that the safest bet was to just hide out I climbed up a tree and laid on a long branch.

"What." I shrugged at a camera "No one said we had to stay on the ground."

I laid up there for like an hour and didn't even hear anyone for a while, but I did see Beth pass by, Heather and Lindsay following her.

"Heather got the hunters on her team to protect her, well I can't say it's not smart" I sighed.

"What'cha doing up there?" Katie called up.

"Don't give me away." I told her "Catch anyone yet?"

"Not yet." She climbed up and sat next to me "But I think the others have it under control."

"Say…you're not copying me are you?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"The sweatshirt, the leaning?" I said "It feels like you're acting like me."

"Oh, this." She laughed "It's just been cold lately, and I pulled my shoulder rowing in the Canoe trip so it hurts a to sit up straight, I'm not copying you at all."

"Yeah, I figured I was worried about nothing." I laughed.

"HMMM!" she grabbed me and started to kiss me "Trust me, it'd be super weird to make out with a person who acted and looked just like me."

"HMM!" I hugged her as we sat in the tree.

We laid up in that tree for a while making out, Katie's good at that.

"Pretty sure hunters don't make out with deer." Leshawna tried to shoot me.

"AH!" I fell out of the tree trying to dodge.

"Are you okay?" Katie asked.

"I'll live-OW!" I groaned when she shot me.

* * *

 **Later**

"You're the only one on our team that got shot, awesome!" Geoff yelled.

"How'd you manage that?" Bridgette asked.

"I was distracted…" I huffed

By the time I got back most of the Gophers were covered in paint, dirt and grime, our team was spotless except for me.

"What happened to him?" I asked pointing at the medical tent.

I was gesturing to Cody who was covered in casts and bandages.

"Tsk, Tsk people." Chris looked us over "Stealing from Chef, eating chips in the woods, getting mauled by a bear…Do you people know what I see here? I see an undisciplined group, a disgraceful mess, I see a massive waste of paint and I have to say it was awesome! When you guys opened fire on each other wicked TV folks."

"Where are Duncan and Courtney?" Harold asked.

"We are short two deer." I said.

"I hope they didn't get mauled like Cody." Katie frowned.

Some of the bushes rustled and Courtney and Duncan walked out stuck together by the antlers on their headbands.

"Oh that's too much." Gwen snickered.

"Duncan you dog." Owen laughed.

"She just can't keep antlers off me." He laughed "AH!"

Courtney reared back and kicked him in the balls.

"Easy Courtney the medical tents only equipped for one and Cody's in bad shape." Chris told her.

"Stop squirming you two." I jostled the antlers while Geoff and Bridgette held them steady "Got it."

I pried them loose and freed them.

"Since four members of the Gophers are dripping in paint and three of them are hunters…I'm gonna say Bass win!" Chris nodded.

"YES!"

"Two in a row!" Katie cheered.

"You guys get a free hunting party." Chris said "Gophers, Campfire again."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	9. Chapter 9: Kitchen

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Vic's POV**

"YAWW!" I yawned waking up when I heard some growling.

"Not cool Harold!" Duncan yelled "Stop leaving your shit all over the place."

"Those aren't mine." He tried to defend himself.

"Dude you're the only one that wears that kind." Geoff said.

"And your mom wrote the name on the waist band." DJ told him.

"It'd be cool if it was your own room but other people live here Harold, gotta keep your stuff in your area." I told him "And don't leave personals on the floor, it's just gross."

"Whatever, I'm going for a shower." Harold stomped off.

"I think Harold needs to be taught a lesson." Duncan smirked "Who's with me."

"Yeah!" Geoff and DJ were right on board.

"Vic?"

"Haa…alright." I shrugged.

* * *

 **Confessional Cut In**

" **Growing up as an orphan and loaned so I'm used to getting picked on a bit, older kids always did it at the orphanage I never really cared, it's a dog eat dog world out there, so long as it doesn't get out of hand I think a little bullying can help build character."**

* * *

"Today's challenge will test your mind, your teamwork and your skills in the kitchen." Chris introduced the newest challenge "You'll be cooking a three-course meal and serving it to me for tasting, winners get a reward, losers send someone home. Each team picks a head chef who will pick the theme and oversee the cooking."

"What do we cock with, the left overs in the kitchen?" I asked.

"Hell no! I don't wanna eat that." Chris laughed as a truck pulled up "Every day we get a delivery, so you start there, good luck."

We headed over and pried open the back door.

"Hmm, we could do a killer Italian theme!" Geoff looked around.

"Found our head chef." Duncan smirked.

"Really? Alright then let's get grabbing." He laughed.

We went into the truck and pound things we could use for Italian dishes, dough for pastries, cured meats and vegetables, once we had our ingredients we headed into the kitchen.

"Alright we need three dishes so partner up." Geoff said "I'll supervise."

DJ and Bridgette were going to be making the main pasta dish, Katie and I were going to work with the appetizer, I took Harold on my team for this so that Duncan wouldn't kill him making dessert…but that meant green haired gangster was with Courtney for this one.

"I can make a great Antipasto, I'm a master at cutting the cheese." Harold told us.

"Hmph." Katie snickered.

"Dude…stop talking." I whacked my forehead.

We got to work, the main parts of the Antipasto were easy, you just had to cut thin slices of meat and cheese.

"Where do you want the water-Oops." DJ spilled water on Harold.

"Way to go!" the lanky boy scoffed.

"Tsk." I snickered a bit.

"You better go change bro." Geoff told him.

Harold headed out and Katie and I kept working.

"The way you chop that salami is so cute." She smiled watching me.

"Is that a euphemism?" I raised an eye brow.

"Not that I know of." She giggled "AH!"

"What?" I looked back "Oh dear lord."

Harold had arrived back and since his pants were soaked and I'm pretty sure Geoff stole the rest all he had was a pair of underwear that no one should wear in public.

"Okay who took all my shorts!" he yelled.

"PFFT!" most of us couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh…" Chris walked by and cringed "You got three hours to go!"

I sighed "Harold go find some pants, you can't cook with those on it's not safe."

"He's right you know, it's unsanitary to cook in something so…small." Geoff giggled.

"Then gimme back my pants!" Harold yelled.

"He's right." Duncan said "Go to the cabin, there'll be a clean pair of underwear and shorts waiting."

"Finally gosh." Harold ran off.

"If you idiots wanna bully him don't mind me, but don't let it screw up the challenge." I growled a bit and went back to slicing.

"Pfft, well it's a little late for that." Duncan laughed.

"What did you do this time?" I sighed.

"Oh…nothing" he spun a bottle of hot sauce in his hand.

"Okay know what that's actually pretty clever." I smirked.

"Can we just like…get to work?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, yeah."

We went back to making our various dishes, we had won two challenges in a row and everyone was eager to make it three. It took a bit but Harold did come back…in his Pajamas.

"What is that." Duncan laughed.

"This is all I have left." He sighed "So unless you idiots wanna see me naked, then hit me with your best shot."

"Just stop leaving your crap all over the cabin and we'll back off." Duncan told him.

"I told you it wasn't me!"

"Well I tried." Duncan shrugged.

"Hey I made some sandwiches so we can snack while we work." Geoff explained.

"I was seriously starving." Harold grabbed one and took a bite "This tastes like sweat…and lotion. It's the worst sandwich ever."

He removed the bread and saw that he was eating an underwear sandwich.

"Gross!"

"Just admit your guilt and we'll give your stuff back." Geoff laughed.

"GOSH!" Harold complained and went back to cubing the cheese.

The next couple hours passed without any more incidents but then it was time to serve our meal. The Gophers did their appetizer first followed by us.

"Hmm…" Chris hummed "Yeah I dig it, your Antipasto passed the Test-o, pass the pasta please."

We took one plate away and handed over the next which he spun his fork in and took a bite.

"On a scale of one to ten I'd say…fifteen!" he laughed "Gophers respond!"

There was a small delay…and then Owen walked out carrying a carcass with basically no meat on it.

"It's in the bag." I told Geoff.

"So this looks like it's Uhh…been eaten." Chris said.

"Not all of it." Owen pointed out "There's a chunk left on that bone."

"Hmm…" Chris ate the bite that would barely please a mouse "Know what I've had worse two points! Bass still lead 15 to 11, time for dessert."

Duncan and Courtney served their pastry cannoli like dessert and Chris took a bite.

"Hmm…six." She shrugged "Bass have twenty one, Gophers need all ten points just to tie."

The other team put down a cake like dish.

"Have you ever seen black and orange cake before?" I asked.

"Not outside Halloween." Katie added.

"GACK!" Chris coughed up a burnt chunk "What is that?"

"It's Heather's recipe." Lindsay said "AH She's still in fridge!"

"Fridge?" I laughed.

"What she was tripping." Leshawna shrugged.

"Oh I hear that." Chris laughed "AH!"

Heather came out of the kitchen, shivering with cold, poorly drawn on eyebrows and basically looking like death.

"You're all dead!" Heather yelled "Is it over?"

"It is." Chris smiled "Bass win 21 to 12 and not just cause I almost died, the ribs kinda sucked."

"GREAT!" Heather yelled "Just great!"

"Winners get a reward tonight." Chris said "A five star dinner under the stars!"

"ALRIGHT!"

* * *

 **Later**

"WAHOO Free food!" Katie cheered taking a seat next to me "I got you an extra cupcake."

"Thanks." I smiled sitting with her and taking a bite.

"Oh you got some on you." She kissed my cheek "There we go."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	10. Chapter 10: Breaking Trust

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Vic's POV**

After the five star dinner every subsequent meal just wasn't the same…edible but not the same. We had to meet for the next challenge on the docks, everything had been going well for our team lately…which meant luck was gonna swing, I could feel it especially since Courtney has been getting in mood again.

"So last week's challenge exposed some Gopher issues." Chris said "And I'm smelling something funky swimming in the Bass pond as well. So this week's challenge is all about building trust, all good things begin with it after all."

"We trust each other." Katie smiled hugging me.

"There will be three major challenges that will have to be completed by two members of your team." Chris explained "Normally we let you choose the members but this time I'll get to pick, more fun that way."

We headed across the island to one of the large mountain sides.

"Okay first challenge, extreme free hand rock climbing." Chris showed up "Vic and Duncan for the Bass, Gwen and Heather for the Gophers."

"Let's do this." Duncan bumped my fist.

"Pick your climber and suit up with these." He threw us rope and harnesses.

"I can climb." I told Duncan "You stay on the ground."

"Oh by the way the mountain is filled with a few small booby traps." Chris laughed "Rusty Nails, Oil Slick, some mild explosives and some other surprises."

"I changed my mind." I shook my head.

"Too late." Duncan pushed me.

"It's all about trust people, never let go of the rope!" Chris warned "Your partner's life depends on it."

Gwen and I got set up at the base and started climbing.

"Jeez this can't be safe." I shimmied around some nails "I hope you got a tetanus shot down there!"

"I really don't want to die up here." Gwen sighed.

"BOOM!"

One of the explosions went off and knocked her down the face of the mountain.

"Your loss, my gain." I shrugged keeping up my climb.

I kept on going up, in terms of trust I had no issue putting my faith in Duncan but the real issue with this was that Gwen was moving way faster than I thought and catching up already.

"How are you so good at climbing?" I looked at her.

"Just a natural I guess." She passed me.

"Hurry up dude!" Duncan yelled.

 ***RIP!***

I looked up and somehow Gwen's skirt just ripped off.

"Oh wow." I sputtered and lost my grip.

"Ah crap!"

The rope slipped out of my grip and yanked Duncan up with my, smacking both our heads together.

"Oww." He groaned "This bite."

"Look at all the little birdies." I laughed seeing some robins "So cute."

"Gwen and Heather win, first point for the Gophers!" Chris said.

Someone came and cut Duncan and me down, after making sure I didn't have a concussion and Geoff and Bridgette scored us a point in round two we moved to the last event.

"Here's the good news, the third round is three more challenges." Chris laughed "It's the three blind challenges, starts with the Blind William Tell, then the Blind Trapeze and culminating in the Blind Toboggan."

"For the first event you'll be making like the legendary marksmen himself and shooting an arrow off someone's head with an apple." Chris explained.

"Wait wasn't it the other way around?" Courtney asked.

"Silence!" Chris yelled "Also the shooter will be blindfolded. Whoever knocks off the arrow while causing the least amount of facial damage wins."

Chris took a practice shot and nailed DJ right in the balls.

"Aww nuts." Chris laughed "Leshawna and Owen for the Gophers, Courtney and Katie for the bass."

"I'll take the shot." Katie smiled.

"I hope you're a good shot."

"I have the high score at Duck Hunt." She smiled.

"Can't you just aim at the screen to get points in that?" Harold asked as they two lined up.

"Let's go girls!" I cheered them on.

"You can do it." Bridgette added.

"Rock and Roll!" Chris told them.

The two shooters started loading up and firing off apples, I don't know how you're even supposed to aim but Katie was a crap shot, I think she hit Courtney's chest more than she hit her face.

"Up Katie aim up!" I yelled.

"OW my nose!" Courtney groaned when she started taking apples off the dome.

"Oh I got it!" Leshawna yelled.

"This one for sure." Katie aimed.

"Leshawna won already!" Chris told her.

"This is about pride!" Katie took another shot.

"My eye! My Nose! That's my ear!" Courtney yelped as she was pelted with apples.

"Katie stop before you kill her!" I yelled.

"Ohh…sorry." She laughed.

"You're…dead." Courtney fell back.

"She should probably go to the doctor." I sighed.

"I'll take her." Katie said.

"Don't touch me!" Courtney snapped getting up "I'll do it myself!"

"I think I screwed up." Katie tried to laugh it off.

"Just a little." I sighed.

* * *

 **Confessional Cut In**

" **This is not good, Katie just got herself on Courtney's bad side, if we lose the two of us won't be enough to sink Courtney, there's no way Bridgette will vote with us, and with eight of us it'd take probably five votes. I could maybe push Harold to it but there's no way I can get the other guys on my side…And with Courtney getting less and less accepting of the way Katie and I hang around, she'll try and cut me down at the knees this week, plus Duncan and I biffed the first contest too…"**

* * *

The second part of the last event was a blind Trapeze, fortunately Harold is useful with these sorts of bizarre events and caught Bridgette to get us a third point and move to the final event, a downhill sled race that we had in the bag till DJ took off his blindfold to check on his stupid rabbit!

"Victor…" Courtney walked up to me before we went to the campfire "It's time for Katie to go."

I gave her a look "Why, you failed just as bad as she did, you didn't try to guide her aim at all."

"I didn't get the chance since I was being pelted with apples!" she snapped "But if she's not the one going…maybe it'll be you."

"How about DJ?" I asked "We wouldn't be in this mess if not for him."

"At least he's useful in challenges." Courtney told me "Katie spends half the time giggling, the deer hunt she was too bust doing who knows what and she barely did any cooking last time!"

I stood up and looked her in the eye "How about you vote for who you want…and I'll vote for who I want."

"Fine." She sneered "But if you don't listen to me you'll regret it."

Once she left Katie came in.

"This is bad, Courtney is going to everyone and trying to get me voted off." She panicked.

"Don't worry, I've got enough votes to flip it on her." I smiled "Me, you, Harold and DJ's on our side. I'm gonna try and convince Duncan to get her out too."

"Really, how'd you manage that?" she asked.

"DJ was worried we'd axe him, all I had to do was promise not to and we can get Courtney out now." I told her "And Duncan is always flipping about whether he likes Courtney or not, it's easy."

"Sweet." She hugged me "You're so hot when you're scheming."

We headed to the campfire and one by one went to cast votes.

"I'm done with her." I smiled put my slip in the box "Sorry…Katie"

I went and sat back down while the others voted.

"It's been a while since you've all been here, need a reminder of the rules?" Chris asked.

"Just get on with it." Courtney rolled her eyes.

"You're no fun." He laughed "Well we've got Marshmallows for Duncan."

"Bridgette."

"Geoff."

He tossed them all.

"DJ and Harold."

I looked around and started tapping my foot.

 _Hurry up already…_

"Victor." Chris threw the next one.

"Nice." I grabbed it.

"And then there were two." Chris laughed.

"Oh no." Katie gulped.

"Katie or Courtney…who's it gonna be…" Chris hummed "The final Marshmallow goes to…"

"Come on already!" Courtney yelled.

"You're rushing it! The audience loves the dramatic stuff" Chris groaned "The last Marshmallow goes to Courtney."

"Great." She grabbed it.

"S-Seriously!" Katie yelled "B-But how I…WAHH!"

She ran off to the dock.

"Katie…"

"You…lied to me." She glared when I got to the boat "You said we had enough votes."

"Courtney must have convinced the others." I told her "There was…nothing I could do."

"Fine." She stomped her foot "Can I…have one last kiss."

"Yeah about that…No… I smiled.

"W-What?"

"Sorry." I kicked the boat and pushed it off the dock "This was a fun little fling for a bit."

"You…I can't believe you!"

"I'm still in the game." I smiled "Who's the one that got, got?"

* * *

 **Confessional Cut In**

" **There was nothing I could do to help Katie anymore." I shrugged "She reached the end of her rope, she's a nice girl I liked her, I really did, but staying in a relationship with someone no longer on the show is a tad restricting, might as well free up my options, and hey maybe we can get back together once I win."**

" **This game's just getting started." I smirked "I would have liked to keep her around longer, it's easy to be sour when you can hide behind something sweet.…Courtney better not think I'll forget this, she's on my list."**

"… **Katie if you're listening to this I swear I was just faking it for the camera, I needed to convince the others that I could still be manipulated, I swear…"**

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	11. Chapter 11: Boot Camp

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Vic's POV**

"I expected you to be more…I don't know depressed with your girl gone." Geoff noted.

"She's not my girl." I shrugged "But there's no point in dwelling on people who are gone, gotta move forward."

"See that's the spirit, don't get tied down." Duncan said carving a skull into the cabin wall.

"Okay who made smores out of my underwear!" Harold yelled.

"That's not gonna wash out." I scoffed.

"Pfft." The all laughed.

* * *

 **Confessional Cut In**

" **Despite saying that they'd stop if Harold picked up after himself they've kept the bullying up…because he didn't stop making a mess." I winked "I've got a plan in place for them, just wait."**

* * *

"Listen up cockroaches!" the loudspeaker boomed "I want all campers to report to the Dock of Shame at 0900 hours…that means now!"

We all quickly headed off to the dock where Chef was waiting in full military garb.

"What is this." I sighed as he walked down the line.

"Stop slouching!" he whacked me.

"OW!"

"Today's challenge will not be an easy one, in fact everyone may not make it out alive." He warned us "My job is to make sure all but one of you babies drops outta my boot camp, last one gets immunity for their team."

"Uhh what happened to Chris?" Heather asked.

"RULE ONE!" he yelled "You will address me as Master Chief, got that."

"Yes Master Chief Sir!"

"You will sleep when I tell you to sleep and eat only when I say to eat, is that clear?"

"Yes Master Chief!" Geoff yelled.

"Rule two! When you want to give up you walk to the end of the Dock and Ring the bell!" he added "Which brings us to rule three, there will be one quitter before the end of the first day, and that day won't end till someone drops out! Now get your butts to the beach NOW!"

"AHH!" we all ran off.

"This sucks." I sighed a bit and ran off.

On the beach were two Canoes, one for each team.

"Listen up, each team must hold a Canoe over their heads, take your hands off and you will be eliminated!" he explained "and no one eats lunch till someone drops out. Canoes up!"

"This won't be hard, piece of cake." Geoff laughed.

Then three hours passed.

"What was that about piece of cake Geoff?" I growled.

"Come on you sissy babies it's only been three hours." Chef said.

"Sounds like they missed lunch." Chris laughed.

"Seems like they just weren't hungry!" Chef yelled.

"No fair, Chris weighs way less than Chef." I grumbled.

The two men were sitting on our Canoes now to weigh them down.

"Problem down here?!" he yelled.

"No Master Chief!" I answered "No problems Sir!"

We stood there so long I started to feel the aches in my arms, thankfully once nightfall hit Lindsay dropped out.

"Oh thank god." I groaned.

We were finally allowed to eat in the cafeteria, for ten minutes and only what we could find in the trash. As usual Courtney and Duncan fought over something, but she seemed less interested than usual.

"For your next challenge you will complete a 300 word essay about how much you love me." Chef said "Anyone who falls asleep or fails to compete the challenge will be eliminated."

"It's times like this I wish Katie was still here to cut the mood." I said scribbling stuff down.

"Quit complaining, just shut up and write." Courtney said.

We had about two hours, plenty of time to bullshit about how great the food was and how Chef's upbeat attitudes made my morning.

"Time's up!" he yelled when the alarm went off and started skimming them "I love Master Chief, he is very, very, very, very, very…very…this is just one long sentence with five pages of very written on it!"

"What it's 300 words exactly." Duncan laughed "I counted."

"Grr…the sleepers are out." He told Trent and DJ "The rest of you report to the training field at 0500."

"Missed a spot when you ate sir." Duncan pointed at Chef's shirt.

"You wanna run fifty laps around this camp boy?!"

"No thanks!" Courtney grabbed Duncan "He's going right to bed!"

"Are you trying to make us lose?" she snapped at him.

"Didn't know you cared." He laughed.

"I don't want to lose so stop being such a screw up!" she said.

"She wants me." He nodded.

"Oh totally." Geoff chuckled.

"Yup." I sighed as we got back to the cabin, Duncan and Geoff went off to use the bathroom, but that left me alone with Harold.

"What's the matter, still got that grease taste in your mouth?" I asked "I got a left over candy bar if you want it."

"Really?" he gasped.

"Sure, you know Harold you gotta stick up for yourself more." I said tossing him a Candy and rolling into bed "If the others are pushing you around…push back."

* * *

 **The Next morning**

"You will run this course until you can complete it in one minute." Chef told us when we arrive at his obstacle course "Am I clear?"

"Crystal." Duncan nodded.

"If you lose this for us I'll make you so miserable." Courtney glared.

"GO MAGGOTS!"

"Yes Sir!" we took off running.

The main part of the course was easy, sheer wall, tire jump, rope swing, barbwire crawl…deadly axes.

"AH!" I yanked my head through "Too close."

"I don't think your hair can say the same thing bro." Geoff laughed.

"My ponytail!" I yelped seeing that it had been cut of.

* * *

 **Confessional Cut In**

" **It took me six years to get it that long…this sucks!"**

* * *

It didn't take long for people to start getting knocked out, first Harold and then Leshawna got stuck in the mud.

"Are we done yet?" I sighed.

"It'd be better if we were." Duncan said.

"That's twenty more push-ups." Chef told us.

"Thank you, sir!" Duncan kissed his nose.

"GRR!"

"That's was dumb." I told him.

"Yep…" he sighed.

"One-night solitary confinement in the boat house." Chef told him.

"Enjoy your punishment." I went back to the course.

Soon the last of us managed to run it in what Chef felt was a suitable time, enough to give us a break for dinner.

"I'm going to check on him." Courtney sighed.

"You like him." Geoff teased.

"I do not." She scoffed.

"Yeah you do." I nodded "It's been obvious since like…day one."

"No only do I not like him, I hate him." She said "He's rude and rebellious, he's so annoying…I' gonna go check on him."

"If Chef catches you you'll end up in there with him." I said "But…maybe that's what you want."

"Shut up!" she yelled walking off.

"She likes him." Geoff laughed.

"Oh totally…which is why we should keep an eye on them." I looked over my shoulder "After all couples are basically alliances, so she may be looking to pocket Duncan on us."

"Nah dude, that ain't Duncan's style."

"Just saying." I shrugged spinning my spoon "Dude is this stuff…actually edible."

"It's better than the trash my brother." Geoff ate some.

"Well when you put it that way." I sighed "Yeah."

After eating our slop we headed back to get a little rest before the next days events.

"Look what we got!" Duncan burst in with a pile of food.

"Is that…real?" Owen asked.

"The genuine article." He laughed "Me and the Princess jacked some."

"Courtney…stole?" I gasped picking up a cookie.

* * *

 **Confessional.**

" **She's actually loosening up…although I'm not sure which I would hate more, by the book Courtney or totally unhinged Courtney?"**

* * *

"Ugh Gross!" Harold yelled looking at his bed.

"See waste of good peanut butter." Duncan laughed walking outside.

"I'd wash those." I told Harold "Or you'll get bugs."

I leaned over the edge of my bed and looked out the window to see Courtney kissing Duncan.

"…great." I hummed "Look at that Harold, why is it that guys who act like that get all the girls…don't you just wish you could be the one in charge once in a while.

"I guess."

"Take charge of your own life dude." I said walking off "Chef's gonna be calling us early so I'm off to bed."

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

The last challenge, hanging upside down from a tree. There were only three people left on each team, me, Duncan and Courtney and then Heather, Owen and Gwen.

"This is an ancient form of torture." Chef said "By now the blood will start rushing to your head, the next stage is nausea and then dizziness…flushed appearance as the blood pools in your eyes, you might even faint."

"UGH!"

"Duncan!" Courtney yelped as the other boy fell out of the tree.

"He's okay!" Bridgette yelled.

"I've hung like this all the time back home." I looked over at the other team.

"That's it." Heather let herself fall "I'm done with this."

"AH!" Owen fell out as well and landed on top of her.

"HmHmHm." Courtney giggled "HAHAHA!"

"Stop laughing!" Chef warned her.

"Sorry, I can't help it." She laughed louder "WHOA!"

"One on one." I sighed as she fell out "It's you and me Gwen."

"I expected better from you." Chef told Courtney.

"Ahem, Master Chief, I just have something I have to say to you." Cortney smiled.

"And that is…?"

"You like…really…need to take a chill pill." she laughed.

"What the hell…" Gwen gasped.

"Bad Courtney is crazy." I added.

"Okay Vic it's all up to you!" Courtney yelled standing with Duncan.

 _All on me then…_

"GAH!" I felt my left leg slip off "I'm slipping here!"

"Come on, just let go." Gwen smirked.

"Shit!" I slid all the way down and hit the ground "I'm okay!"

"Gwen wins!" Chef said "I'd go to war with you anytime."

"Uhh thanks." She dropped out of the tree into her teams arms.

* * *

 **Later**

"Again, we have to stop meeting like this." He laughed as we gathered around "Well you know the drill."

One by one we got up and voted.

"Why change what's worked." I held up my slip "Courtney."

I went back out and sat down as Harold stepped in after me.

"I only have six marshmallows." Chris told us "And these Marshmallows represent the campers that will keep being campers. You all cast your ballots if I don't call you name you must walk the Dock of Shame, take the Boat of Losers and never come back…ever."

"Duncan."

"Yeah!"

"DJ."

"Alright!"

"Vic."

"Cool." I got up.

"Geoff…and Bridgette."

"Campers." Chris looked at Courtney and Harold "There's only one marshmallow left…Harold."

"WHAT?!" Courtney screamed.

"Hehehe." I snickered a bit.

"You kept that dork over me?!" She yelled.

"Huh?" Geoff gasped.

"Yes I know it's always a shocker." Chris said

"This is an outrage! I demand a recount!" Courtney yelled.

"Come on just go out with dignity." I smirked at her.

"This ain't right, none of us voted for her." Duncan said "This sucks."

"I was your only hope! I was a CIT!" Courtney yelled.

"See you later Courtney." DJ waved.

"Bye-Bye." I smirked as she was dragged off.

"I don't know what happened." I walked by Harold "But boy, that sure was interesting."

* * *

 **Confessional Cut In**

" **Hey, all I did was say to stick up for himself…after that it's in his hands. But now Courtney knows not to mess with other peoples plans without having a surefire back up plan. I'll give her credit…she was a CIT to the very end."**

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	12. Chapter 12: Extreme!

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Vic's POV**

"Talk about a low fly by." I yawned seeing a plane outside the window.

I yawned and headed outside to see what Chris was planning this time.

* * *

 **Confessional Cut In**

" **Now that Courtney is gone the next target on my list is Harold, hey I can't afford for him to say I encouraged him to stand up for himself, if he does say something the others may think it's my fault Courtney got the boot, can't leave any loose ends."**

* * *

"Today's challenge is all about being extreme!" Chris yelled with a megaphone "This week you'll participate in three extreme challenges! And first up is Extreme Sofa Skydiving!"

"Can you put down the Megaphone?!" I groaned.

"NO!" he yelled "Contestants will plummet…I mean skydive to a waiting sofa bed target below, of couse you'll be jumping from 5000 feet and using these."

He dropped two patchwork parachutes.

"Our lucky jumpers are Trent and Victor." He said.

"Sure why not." Trent shrugged.

"We're gonna die." I groaned.

"The Second Challenge of the day is Extreme Moose Riding!" Chris yelled "Contestants will Rodeo ride the great Canadian Moose for eight seconds or get hoofed into the socks from the lost and found."

"Nothing worse than Laundry day back home." Leshawna said.

"Lucky you since you're riding for Gophers." Chris told her "Geoff you ride for Bass. And the last event is extreme water skiing."

"You got a water ski?" I asked.

"Kinda." He shrugged and laughed "Harold skis for the Bass and Lindsay for the Gophers."

"Cool, I can model my new bikini." She posed.

"Now for the reward, whoever wins the most challenges gets bragging rights for the night, saves themselves from elimination and gets to use this tricked out mobile shower!"

"It's a real shower." We all awed at the trailer.

"Shall we get underway!" Chris said "Oh and for part one the ground teams can wheel the sofas into position to help with the landing."

"Don't let me fall." I told my team as I got into the plane.

"Good luck not dying Trent, the chalk outline is ready for you." Heather joked.

"Hey! Maybe he's doing this as a form of self-expression." Gwen said "Like a Haiku?"

"What?" I looked at her.

"This is just a challenge." Trent told her.

Trent hopped in and the plane took off.

"This…seems bad." I sighed.

"Hey can you two fill these out?!" Chris yelled over the engine.

"We already signed waivers." Trent told him.

"Nah these are organ donation forms." Chris told him "I've been trying to pitch a cannibal challenge to the producers and this'll help the budget…oh here comes the drop!"

"I can't really see the drop zone." Trent said.

"We're too high I can't see anything but trees!" I yelled.

"I'm starting to think this is a bad idea." He said.

"Now you think it's bad!" I groaned throwing my arms up.

"WAAHH!"

"Ohh did I push him?" I asked.

"Yeah." Chris nodded.

"That's…like not gonna be my fault, right?" I asked.

"Nah you're good." He told me.

"Alright, Uhh see ya." I jumped out the plane.

I let myself plummet for a few feet before yanking the cord.

"Holy hell it actually works!" I gasped when I was pulled up by the Parachute "Hey idiots stop gabbing and move so I don't do this for nothing!"

I twisted the strings on the chute and steered myself right into position on the bed.

"There we go!" I jumped up.

"Gophers lose Bass win." Chris flew by "On to the moose!"

We had a one point buffer so it wasn't too bad when Geoff barely lasted three second on the Moose and Leshawna got all the points to push us to the final event.

"I'm ready." Lindsay walked out in a tight little bikini.

"Whoa…" almost every guy there drooled.

"I drive." Duncan said.

"Hmm, Heather's driving, don't let her get in your head Harold." I told him walking off to watch.

The lanky nerdy guy got himself set up and Heather kicked on the runner.

"Let's go Harold!"

It took about two seconds for him to lose the skis and start eating mud.

"Never mind we're screwed." I sighed.

"Wait he's grabbing them still!" DJ cheered.

Heather zoomed around the course and Harold managed to scoop up each flag.

"Here we go, she had to finish or get disqualified." Chris explained.

We had it in the bag…and then at the end Harold wiped out and dropped every flag.

* * *

 **Confessional Cut in.**

" **Well…that'll make voting him off easier on my heart."**

* * *

Duncan was the driver for Lindsay and despite that ditzy blonde being a moron her sheer determination for victory let her grab every flag even when Duncan tried to buck her off. We were going back to the campfire for the third straight time. Voting was obvious and quick.

"As you know if you don't get a Marshmallow you have to walk the Dock of Shame and you can never come back." Chris picked up his plate "Okay, Mallows for…"

"Bridgette!"

"Victor!"

"DJ!"

"Great." The three of us claimed them.

"Geoff you're safe too!" Chris threw one across the way to Geoff who still smelled like old socks "Okay that leaves Harold, who bailed for reasons unknown, and Duncan, who bailed even bigger when Lindsay left him high and dry."

"She was determined!" Duncan yelled.

"Relax, you're safe bro." Chris threw him a Marshmallow "Sorry dude you're done."

"Well it's been fun." He got up and gave us all a high five as he left.

"It's been nice knowing ya." I smiled.

"Farewell Total Drama Island." Harold bowed at the dock "I loved, I lost and I saw boobies, what more could a man ask for."

"You loved?" Gwen walked by.

"You're a man?" Duncan laughed.

"You saw boobies?" Bridgette raised an eyebrow.

"Leshawna!" Harold yelled "I meant every word of that poem."

"That was you?" she gasped.

"What?" I rubbed my eyes when she ran over and kissed him "Did someone spike these Marshmallows?"

"Nah dude…I see it too." Duncan blinked.

"Wait hang on a sec." Geoff held a hand up as Leshawna walked back over "You showed Harold you chest."

"Can we see?" Owen asked.

"Knock it off." I slapped him upside the head.

"Heck no!" Leshawna yelled "wait…I didn't…who's chest did you see?!"

"Wasn't us." Gwen and Bridgette back up.

"Lindsay is too stupid which just leaves." I looked back "Heather."

"Oh hell no!" Leshawna started charging after the girl.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Now that the teams are done I'll start having a little more flexibility with stuff.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	13. Chapter 13: Treasure Hunt

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Vic's POV**

"Look alive Campers!" Chris came into the dining hall "Big news."

"You got fired?" Duncan smirked.

"No! We're done with teams!" he laughed "From here on it's every camper for themselves!"

"Seriously?" I raised an eyebrow.

"That's right, Girls will move into the Gopher Cabin and boys are with the Bass cabin, get yourselves moved in and then meet me at the theater." He said.

Moving in was actually pretty easy, Trent and Owen fit right in with the rest of us, but from here on I'd be competing just for me which meant I had to be careful or I could get cut down at any moment…especially by Heather.

When we arrived at the theater Chris was already there and set up in full pirate garb, preparing for the challenge.  
"ARR Mateys!" he held up a finger like a hook "Have we got an adventure in store for you Scallywags."

"What's under the sheet?" Geoff asked.

"All in good time laddy." Chris laughed.

"The pirate schtick is gonna get old fast." I sighed.

"Who here has a hankering for a good old-fashioned treasure hunt." He said "No this hunt's got a twist, what you're looking for isn't hidden and it isn't treasure."

"Then what's the point?" Duncan asked.

"Seems like you don't understand what Treasure Hunt means." I smirked.

"What you're looking for is keys to these treasure chests." He had Chef pull the sheet off "Inside each of these chests is a treasure that will pamper you landlubbers and one of these chests even has invincibility, now come get yourself a clue from this bucket or you'll be walking the plank!"

We all walked onto the stage and grabbed a piece of wood with a clue to where our key was.

"A bear?" Owen raised an eyebrow.

"I was hoping you'd get that one bro." Chris laughed "Oh Heather got Chef's fridge, nice, I hear he finger prints it daily."

"This just has a shark on it." I sighed.

"Oh good, you get to go fishing for yours." Chris told me.

"You're telling me this key is on a shark?" I hissed.

"Now get to hunting and bring your keys back by six PM EST to open the chest and grab your loot." Chris explained.

* * *

 **Confessional Cut In**

" **Fortunately I have fishing experience, but the sharks in this lake…There's one that always steals my catch! One day Big Blue, I'll get you one day!"**

* * *

"Haa…" I sighed casting my line into the water "Slow day on the water, where are all the sharks?"

Normally they come and bite without an issue, I could even see them swarming out in the distance but something was keeping them in that area.

"Huh?" I looked over and saw Trent throwing fish into the water to distract the sharks from his key "Dammit-WHOA!"

One of them came over and snagged my line.

"I recognize this pull, come to daddy Blue." I tried to reel it in.

"RAHH!" The shark jumped out of the water and flailed around in the air.

"There it is." I smirked seeing the key on its teeth "Just gimme the key you dumb fish!"

I yanked the line again to pull the biggest shark ever in closer.

"Nice and easy." I reeled in "Don't spook him."

"AAAH!" Lindsay ran by me and jumped in the water.

"NO!" I groaned as the splash made the Shark change course and snap my line "Dammit! Get out of the water Lindsay."

"But the bees!" she cowered.

"Too bad!" I groaned.

Lindsay got stung a few times but I pulled her up.

"Don't scare my catch away again." I fixed my line and casted again.

"Hey Lurker." Heather walked over.

"I've got a name you know." I sighed.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes as I snagged the shark again and started to reel "Help me break up Gwen and Trent."

"Why should I?" I asked leaning to the left "Come on Blue…"

"Because I said so." She scoffed.

"You ain't the boss of me." I shrugged "That trick might work on stupid people but it ain't gonna work on me."

"You're smart, you know how to play the game, after all you got Courtney out." She said.

"HMPH!" I pulled the shark out of the water and threw a second fishing hook into his mouth to grab the key "How'd you know about that?"

"I have my ways." She smirked.

"If you want one of them gone just vote them out." I said putting my key around my neck "I don't see the point in breaking them up. But then again Trent did make this challenge way harder for me…you'll have to kiss him."

"What?!" Heather screamed.

"Kiss him in front of Gwen, just make sure that it's a misunderstanding." I looked back at her "She'll get angry and want him gone, you break them up and I get back at Trent we all win."

"You are evil." She snickered.

"Takes one to know one." I laughed walking off "Good luck…and Heather."

"What?"

"An alliance is a two-way street, you don't just make demands." I smirked "If you don't learn that it'll bite you in the end."

"Like I'd take advice from a weirdo like you." She scoffed.

* * *

 **Confessional Cut In**

" **Heather may have been running the Gophers, but now she's playing my game, which means she plays by my rules."**

* * *

I yawned a bit and started napping in a tree for a bit, I had an hour or two till I had to turn my key in might as well relax a bit.

"AHHH!" I heard screaming and looked to the dock where Gwen was having a hissy fit.

"Guess Heather held up her end of the deal." I jumped down "Now I might as well do my part."

I walked off and found Leshawna trying to dodge some gators in an effort to get her key.

"When you're done playing come see me." I sat on the edge of the cliff "Let's chat."

* * *

 **Confessional Cut In**

" **Convince Heather to kiss Trent and get a target on him, Leshawna hates Heather so telling her what happened will convince her to get the others to help her without implicating me and then all I have to worry about is making sure one of them doesn't get Immunity and I've got them both under my thumb."**

* * *

"Geoff, you reek." I groaned.

"I had to swim in a septic tank!" he cried.

"Arr it be time to claim your loot." Chris said "Those fortunate enough to have a key come forth and find a chest."

Some of the keys just didn't work, and some of them opened chests to stuff that was barely worth it.

"I got a football." I sighed spinning the pigskin in my hands.

"Oh look, an immunity pass." Heather took out her gift basket from the chest "Lucky me."

* * *

 **Confessional Cut In**

" **End of the line for Trent, honestly you were just unlucky that Heather got Immunity."**

* * *

"And now the moment of truth." Chris said preparing his Marshmallow platter "IT's Marshmallow time! You all know the drill, if you don't get one you walk the plank!"

"Still doing the pirate thing." I laughed a bit.

"Victor, Geoff, Gwen, Leshawna, Lindsay, Bridgette, DJ, Duncan, and Owen, Marshmallows for all of ya." Chris threw us all of us our safety.

"HA!" Trent gasped.

"Sorry dude." Chris shrugged.

"That's right!" Leshawna said "Take your Two-Timing ways back to where you came from."

"But I thought we were all getting along so well." He said.

"Guess you were wrong." Heather smirked.

"You don't even care do you." Gwen gasped.

"Just playing the game." She shrugged.

 _Good…don't mention me._

"Why would you even care." Trent said "You think I'm a cliché."

"Where'd you get that from?" Gwen asked.

"Her." He pointed at Heather.

"Tsk." Gwen hissed "You know even after all this I still didn't vote you off."

"But then how'd-." Trent was confused.

"Leshawna told us to vote off you or Heather." I explained "And since Heather is immune to elimination you got the boot."

"My bad." She sighed "Sorry."

"Oh no!" Gwen sobbed.

"It's fine, at least we know we're still okay…we are okay, right?" Trent asked.

"Yes!" Gwen yelled.

"I'll be rooting for you." He smiled.

"You've got an appointment at the Dock of Shame dude!" Chris pushed him "Don't wanna be late!"

"Alright." He walked off most of the others leaving to say goodbye.

"Well my plan worked out for you, didn't it?" I smirked as Heather walked by.

"What are you talking about, it was my idea." She scoffed "As if a loser like you could actually think you deserve credit for that."

"Sure…whatever you say." I smiled "Take all the credit you want."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **I decided to skip the Brunch of Disgustingness since it's basically just a filler episode and serves no real purpose other than to show the girls don't get along. And I skipped bringing back Eva and Izzy just because I didn't feel like it.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	14. Chapter 14: Hide and Seek

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Vic's POV**

With Trent gone the guys cabin was a little quieter…I liked that. With the number of people left dwindling tensions between some were starting to build more and more, especially Heather who had a huge target on her back.

"Well campers today's challenge is a good old fashioned game of Hide and Seek." Chris explained "You've got ten minutes to hide before Chef comes looking for you, he's got a military background and degree in manhunting he's got the skills to make this game…incredibly hard."

"Hehehe." Chef snickered pumping up a water rifle.

"What's with the water gun?" Duncan asked before a laser sight appeared on his head "Never mind."

"Lifeguard stand is home base." Chris explained "When he find's you Chef will try and spray you, if you can escape the blast you can try and get here for safety. Get caught and you get doused."

"Water…never mind I'm not so terrified anymore." Duncan laughed.

"Chef, how about a demonstration." Chris smirked.

"Sure…" Chef suddenly turned and blasted him.

"Not me dude!" Chris yelled shaking dry and getting pushed half the way across the camp.

"Wow…" I gulped.

"So how do we win?" Heather asked.

"Three options." Chris explained "One, don't get caught till times up, two run back to home base or three get caught and help Chef find another camper. Any of those will get you immunity. Any questions?"

"Uhh…" Lindsay paused.

"You've got ten minutes to hide! Go! Go! Go!"

"See ya." I headed out.

"The cave in the forest…" Duncan told me "Meet there."

"Hmm…alright." I shrugged.

I took the long way around and got to the cave where Duncan had summoned the other remaining guys.

"Alright boys we've got a problem." Duncan said "There's just as many girls as there are us."

"Even all." I laughed.

"Good odds." Geoff laughed.

"No bad odds!" Duncan yelled "If they wizen up and get together they could easily vote one of us off."

"I wouldn't be surprised if they've noticed it, but they fight to much to work together for that." I told him "Especially Heather and Leshawna."

"Exactly, remember them fighting this morning." DJ added.

"I don't know dudes, Bridgette and me…we kinda hooked up." Geoff said "It'd feel wrong to join an alliance without her."

"They're all like sisters, when push comes to shove they'll stick together." Duncan said "Ain't you ever seen a chick flick?"

"Yeah but-." Owen started.

"Now's our time." I nodded "We need to capitalize on their dislike of each other while we can still get them to flip on one another."

"I'm just not sure." Owen said.

"Get over here tubby." Duncan held him over the nearby cliff "Well, how about now?!"

"OKAY!" Owen cried.

"Dude it's like a foot-high slope just fall." I sighed.

"Alright now that we're all in agreement guys unite." Duncan said making us put our hands in.

"Agreed." DJ, Owen and I joined him.

"In or out Geoff." I said.

"Okay…" he put his hand in.

"I'm so psyched!" Owen yelled "A dudes alliance!" I love it, so manly! Come here."

"Stop touching me." I grumbled when he kissed my head.

"Alright now clear out, this is my spot." Duncan told us.

"Jeez harsh." I said walking outside and going a separate direction.

Sometimes hiding in plain sight is easiest, I boosted myself up into the trees and laid out on a branch.

"This is just like that time in the deer hunt…when Katie and I…ugh I forgot about that." I sighed thinking about how I said goodbye "I hope she'll forgive me."

"GAH!" I gasped as I was suddenly sprayed with a torrent of water and making me fall out of the tree.

"You're out." Chef said.

"Yeah I figured." I looked down and saw some how he captured half the camp.

 _How long was I asleep?_

"You're just missing Leshawna and Heather." I looked around.

"Actually Heather left after she found those two." Gwen pointed at Owen and DJ.

"Than in that case I'm tagging out." I walked off "We'll all spot Leshawna at the same time so there's no point."

 **Later**

"Who are we voting off?" I asked casting my fishing line into the lake "I wanted to get rid of Heather but she's immune."

"It should be Bridgette." Duncan said.

"Wait she could still be useful." Geoff pleaded his case.

"Really?" Duncan scoffed "You digging the way she smells right now?"

"Pretty much everyone likes Bridgette and she's athletically gifted, she's the smartest one to eliminate." I said watching the water and recasting "A doorstop could outsmart Lindsay, Gwen's too apathetic to car and Leshawna will end up being her own downfall. The smart money is on Bridgette."

"All in favor of booting Bridgette?" Duncan asked.

"Aye." I raised a hand.

"Hmm." DJ and Owen both nodded.

"Then that settles it." He said "Here's to the guys alliance."

The other's separated but I sat at the dock.

"Maybe we should keep her around, Geoff's too flaky." I told Duncan "We can use Bridgette to keep him in place."

"He'd better come around." Duncan cracked his knuckles "Or he'll regret it."

* * *

 **Later**

"You've all voted…it's marshmallow time." Chris said as we gathered around the fire "We've got Marshmallows for-."

"Heather."

"DJ."

"Gwen and Leshawna."

"Lindsay."

"Victor."

"Geoff."

That left three, Owen, Duncan and Bridgette, assuming everyone voted right she was out.

"Next one goes to…Owen."

"NOM!" he inhaled his marshmallow "WAHOO!"

"The final Marshmallow goes to…Duncan." Chris tossed the last piece of immunity.

"HA!" the crowd gasped.

 _We actually pulled it off._

"Okay!" Chris said "That was a bit of a shocker, and I knew the result!"

"I'm gonna miss you Bridgette." Geoff told her.

"Me too, so you didn't vote me off?"

"No way!" He yelled "I could never vote you off babe, you're my girl."

"You didn't?" Duncan and I glared.

"I believe you." She smiled.

The two were going to share one last kiss…except for the fact that Bridgette had skunk stink all over her.

"I guess no one's ever gonna get a goodbye kiss around here." I laughed.

"Well boys…I think Geoff needs to be taught a lesson." Duncan punched his palm.

"I agree." I smirked.

"Hey wait-ah!" Geoff yelled when we grabbed him.

"Owen hold his legs!"

"Gimme some more rope!"

"Enjoy your night Geoff." Duncan said stringing him upside down in a tree.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	15. Chapter 15: Bikers

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Vic's POV**

"Hmph." I tossed the football I won in the treasure hunt to Duncan "There are fewer and fewer people each day."

"Just means were one step closer to the hundred grand." He smirked.

"Exactly, never thought I'd last thing long, but I'm having fun." I laughed.

"I don't know how you have no friends back home dude, you're fun." He threw the ball back.

"Guess when everyone is a little weird you don't notice other people's flaws as much." I caught the ball "Voting Bridgette off was just our first move, if we keep playing our cards right we can carry the guys alliance to the final five."

"And after that?" he asked.

"You and me ride off to the end together." I smirked.

"That's what I like to hear."

"Morning campers." Chris called in over the loudspeaker "Your next challenge awaits at the arts and crafts center."

We all headed over to the other side of the island where Chris was sitting on an ATV outside a shed.

"Since when do we have an arts and crafts center?" I asked.

"It's really just an old outhouse where Chef parks his ride." Chris kicked the door open to reveal a tricked out motorcycle.

"Cool!"

"That brings us to the challenge, build your own wheels." Chris laughed.

"Hot rods! Awesome!" Owen yelled "Gimme five."

"Put your jelly covered hands away from my face." I sighed.

"You can find all the parts you'll need in the bike depot." Chris pointed to a pile of junk next to him "Collect the basics and trick them out however you want. Best design wins and since I'm a nice guy you can use this bike manual."

"Eww it's fuzzy!" Heather caught the book "Gross!"

"Dibs." I caught the book "Hmm…half the pages are missing."

"I'm gonna make my dream bike!" Owen said digging around the pile of rusty parts.

"Oh my gosh me too!" Lindsay clapped "Every Christmas I asked for a Sunset Sally Bike but never got it."

"Really…" Owen teared up "Santa…never got you your Christmas wish."

"That just ain't right." DJ bit his lip.

"Who cares about Christmas wishes our bikes need to kick butt so we can beat the girls." Duncan said "Guys alliance…now where's that weedwhacker?"

"Yeah…guys alliance." DJ wiped a tear.

"Don't flake on us now DJ." I said grabbing parts and matching them with the pages of the book I could read "We need to act now if we want to get Heather out, the longer we let her keep going the more she'll start to scheme against us."

I looked over and saw she was already planning to have Lindsay dismantle Chef's hotrod.

"That's a bad idea." I told her "A bike made from these parts won't be able to last with a motor that strong, it'll break down on you."

"I took physics, I know how to build something." She said.

"Aren't you worried you'll break a nail?" I smirked a bit.

"That's why Lindsay is doing it." She said.

"I told you before." I slouched by "An alliance is a two-way street, you keep pushing that girl, and she's gonna push back."

"As if she could even manage something like that." She scoffed "Blondie is too stupid for that."

"Keep telling yourself that." I walked by.

Since I had the bike book I was able to put together a normal bike, no fancy ornaments, no weird motors, just a plain old bike.

"I can't believe this stupid book worked." I laughed when Chris inspected the bikes.

"Wow…you actually built something resembling a normal bike." Chris blinked "didn't actually think someone'd do that, frankly I was expecting a lot more piles of junk."

"Ugh who cares." Heather rolled her eyes.

"Uhh hang on where's Leshawna?" Chris asked.

"Her bike rolled downhill and I don't think she knows how to stop." I shrugged.

"Whatever." Chris nodded "Okay, let's race these bad boys!"

"Awesome my bike was built for speed." Heather laughed.

"Unfortunately, you won't be riding it, you're switching bikes!" Chris laughed "See ya at the beach."

We pushed our bikes to the beach where a course had been set up for us to race on.

"Okay here's how it's gonna work." Chris explained "Everyone picks a name from the helmet and that's whose bike you'll ride, if your bike is one of the ones to make it across you move on to round two for invincibility."

"I got yours." I told Duncan "I think Gwen has mine."

"Alright Racers line up." Chris told us "On your marks…get set…GO!"

Everyone took off, except for me.

"What the? It doesn't have an fricken peddles!" I groaned "Think how would Duncan…the weedwhacker!"

I leaned over the front of the bike and yanked the skull and heard an engine sputter.

"Come on, turn over!" I pulled the cord again and took off "YES! Now how do I stop it?"

"Hit the hood ornament!" Duncan yelled.

"AH!" I stopped the bike and got bucked over the front "Never…again."

"We've got four invincibility winners." Chris laughed "Heather's Speed Machine, Vic's totally normal bike, Lindsay's Sunset Sally and Duncan's Lethal Weapon."

"Two on two." I told Duncan as we lined up for the next race.

"Using your own bike this time you'll race this new course avoiding any pitfalls." Chris explained "We've got landmines, an oil slick, and piranhas! Oh and one last thing, this is the fun part, First one to cross gets invincibility, last one to cross goes home, no bonfire, go directly to jail, do not pass go and collect a marshmallow."

"We can't lose." I warned Duncan "If anything, make Heather lose."

* * *

 **Confessional Cut In**

" **I'm not losing this race…no matter what."**

* * *

"Ready and…GO!" Chris waved a flag.

"HMPH!" I started to peddle.

The minefield wasn't avoidable but the explosions did give me some air and I had the luck of being behind Lindsay on the oil which let her clean it up.

"Sorry Heather, end of the line." I laughed back at her "You lose."

"As if I'm losing to you!" she snapped pressing the button on the bars of her bike and starting up the engine.

"I told you!" I laughed as a bolt shot off her bike "that frame can't handle that kinda power!"

I kicked her bike and the whole thing fell apart and tossed Heather into the piranha pit.

"Victor wins, Lindsay takes Second and Duncan grabs third." Chris announced.

"Not…gonna…happen." Heather dragged herself out of the water, Piranhas having chewed off most of her hair…and outfit.

"EWWW!" Everyone gasped.

"You've had better days." I smirked as she stomped across the finish line and hurled her handle bars at me.

"You're dead lurker loser!" she snapped.

"Actually, you are." Chris laughed "Or at least in terms of this game, you actually would have been better off getting a DNF but since you cross the finish line…you came in last!"

"Wait no!" Heather yelled "But he kicked me!"

"No one said jockeying was against the rules." Chris laughed.

"Heather!" Lindsay yelled.

"Shut up you stupid blonde bimbo!" she snapped "If you had built this stupid bike properly this never would have happened, you're useless!"

"HA!" Lindsay gasped "You…you really are a bitch, after all this time you just won't accept that you lost because you suck!"

"Lost your hair, your only friend here and 100,000 dollars to a bunch of puranas." I smirked "Should have listened."

"Bye-Bye Heather." Everyone waved.

"I'll get you for this you loser!" she screamed.

* * *

 **Confessional Cut In**

" **With Heather gone so is my major competition, from this point on…I'm running this game."**

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	16. Chapter 16: Scream

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Vic's POV**

I yawned a bit, we were all in the main theater area watching a scary movie, with Heather out of the picture the mood had lightened and I was able to relax and not watch my back so much.

"Start the car!" Leshawna yelled at the screen.

"It won't start!" Owen cried out for them.

"I hate scary movies." DJ shivered.

"Hmm." I opened my eye "Oh…did I sleep through it?"

"AHHH!" Lindsay yelled.

"No one died yet." Gwen sighed.

"No, but her outfit is clashing!" the blonde yelled.

Just then the screen turned red as the couple in the car was chewed up by the chainsaw.

"What scared you most?" Duncan asked "The part with the grizzly death or the escaped psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook!"

"AHHH!" DJ cried.

"Oh come on it was pretty tame." Gwen laughed putting the reel back in the box.

"Hardly any murder." I shrugged.

"How would you know you snored through half of it!" Leshawna yelled.

"Ehh." I shrugged.

"Aren't we supposed to have had a challenge today?" Lindsay scratched her head "Like…where's Chad?"

"I think you mean Chris." Geoff said "but yeah."

"From the sounds of that boat…the docks." I looked over.

"Yo Chef." Duncan walked over to the man who was packing to leave "Where's the fire?"

"AH!" he just jumped in the Boat of Losers and drove off.

"They forgot a bag." Owen picked up a bag and looked at a paper "Escaped Psycho Killer on the loose, be on the lookout for a man wearing a hockey mask and sporting a hooked hand and carrying a chainsaw."

"Well we found the challenge." I told the others.

"Huh?" Lindsay looked confused.

"They're trying to freak us out." Duncan said "It's just a trick."

"Would Chris leave his hair gel behind for a trick?" Owen asked.

"It's real!" Gwen yelled.

"He left us for dead?" DJ gasped "Alone at a camp with an escaped Psycho killer with a chainsaw?!"

"No dude, we're alone with the escaped Psycho Killer with and Chainsaw and a hook!" Duncan told him holding up his fake hook.

"AHHH!" DJ started screaming.

"Get a grip." Leshawna sighed.

"I feel like we're being watched." DJ shivered.

"I mean…we are on TV, being watched by thousands…no millions at home." I shivered "So many people."

"We need a game plan." Gwen said.

"Oh, let's all go in the showers!" Lindsay said running off "No one would ever get murdered there, it'd be rude to go into the bathroom when it's occupied."

"Are you-." Gwen started.

"SSH." I covered her mouth "She'll only hold us all back."

 **Confessional Cut In**

" **Gotta save my own skin, the there is a real killer and they spend more time dealing with Lindsay than threat's more time for me to escape. Sides the blonde always dies early."**

We gathered around the campfire and made a list of everyone who was left.

"Okay rule one, don't go off alone." Gwen told us "Rule two, if you do go alone don't go in the woods. Rule 3 if you do go in the woods don't make out or you'll die for sure."

"Well fortunately I have no plans to make out with you or Leshawna so I'm good." Duncan laughed.

"Same." I leaned on a log.

"Wait…Where's Owen?" Gwen asked.

"Probably went to go eat, and knowing him he'll wander into the woods making out with the frosting end of a cupcake." I smirked "Well I'm taking another nap, wake me if we're about to get murdered."

I dozed off for a bit and by the time I got up DJ and Geoff were gone.

"Where'd they go?" I asked.

"To take a leak, buddy system." Duncan laughed.

"AAHHHHHH!"

"Sounds like someone got well…got." I shrugged.

"I'll go check on them." Gwen ran off.

"Buddy system." I said following her "Duncan you and Leshawna stay here, I'll go with Gwen."

"Find with me." The delinquent shrugged.

"You know Gwen with Heather gone this game's opened up." I told her "I'm think that you, Duncan and I can ride to the final three together."

"Save your alliance pitch for someone who cares." She held a hand up "Sides I know now that Heather's gone you're gonna take her place as prime jerk face and I don't want anything to do with that, even if you are a lot nicer and more likable than she ever was."

"Suit yourself." I shrugged "Don't worry, I'll be nice and look out for you…Gwen…Gwen?"

I looked around and saw no one.

"She…ditched me?!" I groaned.

 ***VRRRR!***

"Crap." I turned back and saw a chainsaw.

"Haaa…Bake me away toys." I held my arms out.

I got dragged off to a tent by a hook, as expected surviving the psycho killer was this weeks challenge, Owen, DJ, Geoff and Lindsay had already been caught now I joined the party and it didn't take much longer for Leshawna to join us and leave Duncan enough time to trick Gwen into wandering off and beat Chef at his own game and win invincibility for himself.

"I'm not gonna lie DJ, it's kinda sad you got scared by Lindsay, I mean look at this." I pointed at the blonde "She's harmless."

"You weren't there man!" he shivered "There was steam and-."

"Whatever you say." I shrugged walking off.

I went over to Duncan.

"I think it's time to cut DJ loose." I told him.

"But what about Guy's alliance." He said.

"You mean that totally not secret alliance the girls know all about?" I raised an eyebrow "We outta use this chance to make them think we're turning on each other, not to mention DJ's strong, if the events stay physical he could wipe us both out."

"Good point…" Duncan nodded.

"Sides this let's us keep the girls happy, they might not turn on us if we spare them for a week or two, we've got enough of a numbers advantage." I told him "It's time for us to get rid of the people we can't control, DJ's been getting Flaky and Geoff didn't vote with us against Bridgette, and they're both likable, we need to get rid of them while we have the shot."

* * *

 **Later**

"You've all voted, let's get down to business." Chris said "Marshmallows go to…Owen."

"Duncan."

"Gwen."

"Leshawna."

"Victor."

"Lindsay and…"

"Geoff."

"DJ you're going home." Chris said "Sorry big guy, you got scared out of your boots in the challenge but not being the designated scare machine, I can see why it's time for you to go."

"See ya DJ." We all waved.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated.**

 **Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	17. Chapter 17: On the Hunt

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Vic's POV**

"So we agree." I told Duncan and Owen "The three of us will ride to the final three together, but to do that we need to get rid of Geoff next."

"I don't know…" Owen frowned.

"Listen tubby." Duncan said "He's too likable and he's got skills, we can't risk him getting immunity."

"All we have to do is make sure anyone but him gets it in this challenge and we win." I said "Alright Owen."

"…Alright, but should we be talking about this while trapped in a cage?" he asked.

"When else would we have gotten you both alone?" I asked "And it's a big cage."

"Good morning campers." Chris rode up in his ATV and let us out "Or should I say trappers, ready for the next challenge? There are only seven of you left and after tonight it'll be down to six. We're in the home stretch people so look alive. Today's challenge is to make like game wardens. You'll have eight hours to trap an animal."

"Got one." Duncan grabbed Owen.

"A wild animal." Chris sighed "Which you have to bring back to the campfire unharmed. It's normal for animals to be relocated for the good of others."

"Well for my good I might have to barbecue mine." Gwen groaned "I'm starving."

"Funny you say that, today's reward for the winner is a meal of all your favorite foods." Chris told her "So really get out there and try."

He pulled out a bag "Step up and choose your hunt."

"Chipmunk?" Owen hummed taking a card.

"Frog." Leshawna hummed.

"Raccoon." Duncan smirked.

"Duck." Gwen sighed.

"Beaver." Geoff nodded.

"Oh boy a bear!" Lindsay clapped.

"Lindsay that's the worst one." Geoff said.

"Nope, I got shark." I sighed "I thought we were hunting!"

"Ehh…it's all in the same jurisdiction." Chris shrugged "Oh you do get a minute in the boat house to try and gather equipment for the hunt."

He opened the door "Time starts now!"

Everyone rushed in and started looking for things to hunt with.

* * *

 **Confessional Cut In**

" **I already own my own fishing pole but I needed bait and something to help me really grab one of those sharks."**

* * *

"There's the bait bucket." I smirked picking it up "And…is that a harpoon gun!"

I took the hook off the wall "Come to daddy…oh dammit it's just a prop it doesn't shoot, well whatever."

I headed out to the cabin, grabbed my fishing pole and ran back to the docks to start fishing. Fishing takes patience, it needs time, you have to wait for movement.

"HMPH!" I yanked the line when I saw it twitch "Let's go!"

I started reeling in, I could see the fin rising up in the water as I pulled.

"We meet again Big Blue!" I yelled at the shark "We settle this today!"  
I had one hand on the pole and the other on the large meat hook like harpoon and the second I had him just a little closer I latched the harpoon on his lower jaw and flipped the huge shark onto the dock.

"I finally got ya!" I laughed dragging him off quickly "Stop flopping around so much!"

"RAH!" the shark snapped.

"YEAH!" I ran over to the cage and threw the shark in the tank "Did I win?"

"QUACK!" Gwen's duck honked at me.

"NOOO!"

"Oh stop whining." She laughed "It's time for my duck dinner."

"GRRR." I stomped off "I'm gonna take a nap, you can let the shark go later."

* * *

 **Later**

"Gwen's got immunity so the plan to take out Geoff is still in effect." I told Duncan and Owen "After this it'll be smooth sailing to the final three."

"Alright." Duncan high fived me.

"Okay…" Owen gulped.

"Don't flake out on us now big guy." I patted him on the back as we headed to the campfire.

As we'd grown used too one by one we headed in and casted our votes.

"Let's get this show on the road, my soaps are on." Chris said "You all know the drill, walk the Dock of Shame, Boat of Losers, yadda, yadda, yadda can't come back ever."

"First Marshmallow goes to…Owen."

"Gwen."

"Leshawna."

"Duncan."

"Lindsay."

"Geoff…Victor, it's the end of the road for somebody tonight." Chris said.

"Come on, hand it over already." I smirked.

"Hahaha, nah dude." Chris laughed "This one's for Geoff."

"WHAT?!" I yelled "But, how…OWEN!"

"Owen you idiot!" Duncan snapped.

"I couldn't do it, they were too convincing." He cried "They had candy!"

"You fat moron you let the girls swing you with candy!" Duncan and I yelled.

"Play hard and get played harder." Gwen smirked at me.

"Tsk." I hissed "I knew I should have kept Heather around to keep the heat off me."

I walked down the dock and threw my bag on the boat.

"Nice meeting all of you, hope you remember I was just playing the game." I sighed.

"What happens in the game stays in the game sugar." Leshawna smirked "You're just too good for…well your own good."

"Yep." I waved as the boat pushed off the dock "See ya."

* * *

 **Later**

I was honestly surprised to get the boot, but good on those girls for playing as hard as they did, it's the dangerous balance, you have to play hard to push your agenda but play too rough and a target gets on your back. Turns out though before I could go home I had to wait out the rest of the season at a resort with the other losers.

"Oh…Katie." I gulped stepping off the boat and seeing her there "Look I-OW"

She slapped me.

"That was for voting me off and stabbing me in the back!" she yelled "It took my like a week of apologizing to get Sadie to forgive me."

"Look it was just part of the game-HMM!"

She then kissed me.

"And that…was for playing so well." She said in a sultry tone "Seeing you do all that scheming and backstabbing was so hot."

"So you got my message?" I asked.

"Well it's not like you were subtle you straight up said it." She laughed holding my hand "Now come on in already."

"Yeah I'm coming."

"Oh but Victor." She smiled "Don't think you don't owe me a lot for what you did. I still haven't totally forgiven you got it."

"Yeah." I rolled my eyes a bit.

Inside was everyone that had gotten the boot, some by my hand and some not.

"Yikes." I shivered at Heather "You've looked better."

"My hair got eaten by piranhas no thanks to you!" she snapped.

"Don't hate the player hate the game." I put my bag down.

"Oh no it was quite devious, I was actually impressed, furious, but impressed." She huffed.

"If we'd actually worked together you and I could've run this game." I laughed.

"Preach." She scoffed.

"You did look better with hair though."

"Shut up."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Since I changed the order of eliminations with Heather and Stuff I thought I'd say how the last episodes go.**

 **Triathlon- Leshawna**

 **Loser Vote- Geoff.**

 **Chef's Survival Challenge- Lindsay**

 **Truth or Dare- Duncan**

 **Till Next Time!**


	18. Chapter 18: One Million Dollars

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Vic's POV**

With Owen having taken the final prize and the show over we were having one last wrap party before heading home.

"Haa…" Katie sighed looking at Justin.

"I think, as your boyfriend, I have the right to be offended by you staring at another guy." I said.

"Shut up." She pushed me "You still owe me and consider this part of that."

"Katie come on." I hugged her "What do I have to do for you to forgive me? Have I mentioned how cute your bikini is?"

"Flirting and compliments are a start." She giggled kissing my nose "But still not even close to enough."

"Hello Campers!" Chris walked up carrying a steel briefcase.

"Aren't we done with you yet?" I asked.

"I hope so." Katie said standing next to me.

"He's right." Duncan said "We're Ex-Campers."

"You're dumb game is over." Heather told him.

"We'll see about that." He snickered "Congratulations to our winner, Owen you played hard."

"No he didn't!" Heather and I yelled.

"Well…you ate hard." Chris shrugged "Somehow you beat every other person on this island and your pockets will soon be stuffed with 100,000 dollars."

"YEAH!" Everyone clapped for him.

"But I'm about to offer you something that could change all that." Chris said "In this briefcase is One Million Dollars!"

"Whoa." I awed at the size of the giant check.

"Owen my man this million could be all yours all you have to do is where we're gonna hide it on the island and bring it to the Dock of Shame before anyone else does." Chris told him.

"So we can play for a million too?" I smirked.

"That's like…ten times the original prize!" Katie clapped.

"Yep, so Owen?" Chris smiled "Gonna settle for a hundred G's or one million dollars?!"

"…Uhh…" Owen gulped "GAME ON BABY!"

"That's the spirit Owen." Chris smirked passing the case off to an assistant "Throughout the day I'll give you all hints as to the location of the case so you don't end up totally lost."

* * *

 **Confessional Cut In**

" **I may have lost the original game, but all I need to do is win this one to take the prize right out from under Owen, and he deserves it for voting me off."**

* * *

"Challenge starts now!" Chris let off a prop gun.

"You really expect us to bother after a whole season of your crap?" Heather asked.

"Yeah…" Chris nodded.

"I've got better things to do." Noah said "Like hit up the buffet line."

"Fine, less competition for me." I smiled walking off.

"You're actually gonna compete?" Gwen asked.

"Why not?" I smiled "It's a million bucks. I mean we could win it just by spending one more day looking around that murky old campground, I fail to see the drawback."

"Outta my way!" the goth pushed me.

All it took was my little speech and everyone was trying to push passed to get a head start, even ignoring Beth's idea of teaming up.

"Katie let's go." I ran by "Duncan! Courtney!"

"We'll get a million bucks baby!" Duncan laughed as Courtney kissed him.

"I'm gonna be rich!" the girl cheered.

"I thought you hated her?" Katie asked.

"I do." I smirked "But I like Duncan…and besides, we'll get those two to do the heavy lifting and steal the case right out from under them at the last second."

"HMM!" she kissed me "I love it when you get evil."

"Just keep and eye out, I'm sure Miss CIT is expecting the same thing." I smirked as we headed through the forest.

"Let's let them find the case and then we jack it." I told the team.

"YEAH!"

* * *

 **Later**

"It's been two hours and we've got nothing!" Courtney yelled.

"Hey don't yell at me, you and gruesome over there are supposed to be the smart ones." Duncan shrugged.

"Babe come on!" Katie whined.

"Just wait." I held my hand up.

"Honestly this is just pathetic, two hours and no one has even sniffed the case yet." Chris came over the speaker "Here's your first hint."

"Right on time." I smiled.

"The case is just…hanging around."

"Damn I was hoping for something more specific." I hissed.

"I bet Justin would have figured this out." Katie rolled her eyes "I knew I should have gone with Sadie to follow him."

"What's so great about that guy!" I yelled at her "I'm offering to split a million bucks with you and you're still holding a grudge."

"You made me backstab my best friend, humiliated me on international TV and played with my heart!" she yelled "I think I'm entitled to a little grudge holding!"

"Could you two stop arguing and come on!" Courtney snapped.

"Shove off miss tight pants!" I yelled.

"Yeah!" Katie yelled at her.

"At least we still have our shared dislike of Courtney." I smiled.

"It's our biggest similarity." She fluttered her eyelashes "HMM!"

"HMM!" I started kissing her back.

"You know what, you two are on your own, come on Duncan!" Courtney dragged the boy off.

"HMMM!" Katie and I kissed for a bit longer.

"She gone?'

"Yep." Katie broke the kiss "How'd you know we could drive her off."

"Courtney fears confronting her relationship with Duncan, he would have made a remark sooner or later and she couldn't stand it." I smirked "Now we follow them, let Courtney do the work and steal the case."

"Hmm." Katie let her hair down and tied it into a single ponytail as opposed to pigtails "Have I told you you're hot when your scheming?"

"Only all the time." I kissed her "Come along my Mistress of Scheming."

The two of us stalked behind Duncan and Courtney for a while until they came across the case in possession of Lindsay, Beth and Ezekiel.

"Got it!" I casted my fishing line and hooked the case back to me.

"You caught the big one!" Katie cheered me on.

"Sit back and I'll reel us in a million bucks!" I laughed.

"NO!" Courtney grabbed the case.

"Get off you're weighing the line down!" I groaned trying to reel it in.

"HMM!" Katie joined me in pulling, desperately trying to get the case.

"RAH!" Courtney yanked the case and snapped my fishing pole.

"Crap!" I groaned.

"See ya suckers!" Courtney ran off.

"Hey!" Duncan tripped and Courtney kept going.

"Sorry you'll just hold me back!" she laughed.

"Wow…your girlfriend is a-."

"Don't say it." Duncan groaned.

"I told you she's bad news." I smirked.

"I said shut it!" he hissed.

"I've got another idea, but I'll need your help Duncan." I smirked "If the case has to get to the dock…we'll just have to stop them at the last second."

"Oh…that is good." He smirked.

The three of us headed to the docks and waited for the case to show up.

"Should be here any second now." I smiled.

"There it is!" Katie clapped.

"End of the line losers!" Duncan ran ahead as the case bounced our way.

"Wait…it that a moose?" I asked.

"Uhh…yes." Katie nodded.

I don't know how but the case had not only gotten knocked towards the water but there were about ten people stuck to a diving board flying at us.

"I don't think we're stopping that." I warned Katie.

"The water, get in the water!" she grabbed me and pulled me in.

The two of us splashed in while the board and the case flew overhead and landed in the drink.

"Where's the case?!" I yelled.

"Over there!" she pointed.

"RAH!" a shark suddenly jumped up and ate the case.

"Curse you Big Blue!" I yelled.

"GREAT!" Leshawna yelled "Now what?!"

"Hmm well that was unexpected." Chris jumped out of a helicopter and on to the dock "Way to go…I didn't want to have to do this but you've left me no choice. None of the sixteen of you actually won so you all tied. Which means you all get another shot at winning the million bucks."

"YES!"

"In Season Two!"

"NO!"

"No way forget this, I didn't agree to season two." Duncan said.

"Actually you did." Chris smiled "Fine print, learn it, live it, love it."

"It's always the fine print." I sighed.

"Another season…together!" Katie clapped "EEEEE! Aww but Sadie won't be there."

"The rest of you." Chris spoke to the people on shore "You're hunt ends here, along with your hopes of winning any money off this show. Good news is you can watch all the action on Season two from the sidelines."

"But I wanna be on Season two!" Courtney yelled.

"Tut-Tut-Tut, Fine Print." Chris smirked.

"This is so exciting!" Beth smiled "Lindsey if you buy France will you have me over."

"Of course." The blonde smiled.

"Haa…well another chance to showcase my skills." I sighed floating on my back "And this time I know a lot more about everyone…"

"Scheming already…you're so hot." Katie giggled "But this time…we'll get to play together."

"I like that." I smirked at her.

"In two days you'll all report to a brand new location for a whole new challenge, last one standing get's One Million Dollars!" Chris said "So make sure to tune in to Total Drama Action!"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	19. Chapter 19: Action

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Vic's POV**

It was time for Season Two there were a handful of us playing again and waiting outside this movie lot for Chris to show up.

It was Me, Katie, Duncan, Beth, Lindsay, Heather, Leshawna, Harold, Gwen, Trent, DJ, Owen, Izzy, Justin, Bridgette and Geoff.

"Where is everyone?" Leshawna asked.

"Maybe we got off at the wrong stop." Gwen suggested.

"That bus only had one stop." Justin said.

"Well I'm not standing around here." Heather said.

"You wanna lose the chance at a million bucks?" I smirked "Cue Ball."

"I can stay for a bit." She grumbled.

"Money, money, money." Katie kicked her feet "Oh I can't wait to win a million!"

"The money's the reason we all put up with Chris." Beth smiled.

"You got your braces off." Trent noticed "Nice."

"You're looking good." Leshawna told her.

"On the way to looking like my new BFF!" Lindsay clapped "Best French Friend, I'm moving to France once I win."

"Mom said my world would open up when I got my braces off." Beth said "She was right! I'm going to France!"

 ***BEEP BEEP***

Chris drove up in one of those oversized tour golf carts.

"About time." Duncan groaned.

"Hop on." Chris laughed "Come on we haven't got all day."

We all loaded up our bags and took some seats.

"Izzy!" Owen yelled "Run!"

"She looks good back there." I said "Hey one less person playing I guess."

"Oh, Kaleidoscope!" Owen yelled.

"No one leaves E-Scope behind!" The girl ran and jumped into the cart.

"Welcome to the set of Season Two, Total Drama Action." Chris drove us around "This season will be shot on this abandoned film lot."

"Are we gonna be in the movies?" Lindsay asked.

"No you're gonna be on TV…and don't interrupt me again! EVER!"

"Sorry."

"Like last season one team will win." Chris said "and one will watch someone make their way down the Walk of Shame to the Lame-O-Sine."

"Does that thing even run?" I asked as we drove by a sputtering jalopy.

"Yes…probably." Chris shrugged "Oh and since we don't have the outhouse to dump your secrets in you can dish the dirt in our new makeup confessional. There's also Craft Services which is catered by your good buddy Chef. If you survive all that you'll get to come here to the theater for the elimination ceremony where all but one of you will receive a Gilded Chris. Oh and you'll be staying in these trailers."

With the tour over we stopped for lunch, the food was just as terrible as it was last season.

"Alright cast who's ready for the first challenge?" Chris asked "Today's movie theme is…Aliens! Production's been hard at work figuring out what makes a good Alien themed flick, Chef?"

"You got three things." The big man said "Aliens wanna take over the world to make babies, People fight back and the military's called in, Yo where's my paycheck?!"

"In the mail!" Chris yelled "Today's challenge is to find an Alien egg and return to home base before the mama alien finds you, two fastest will pick the teams this season."

"Sorry losers but no one knows alien movies better than me." Duncan said "The more obscure the better."

"I'mma find those aliens and bled them!" Gwen said.

"Alien Chunks!" Duncan laughed "That rocks, it's like my favorite."

"Me too, I've seen it twenty-seven times." She smiled.

"Fifty three." Duncan shrugged.

"You'll be tough to beat." Gwen laughed.

"I like the one where the aliens take over the government." Trent said "Take me to your leader."

"Oh you're so going down." Duncan scoffed.

"It was a good movie…right?" Trent asked.

"You tried." I patted him on the back.

"Is there some laser shooting monster playing Mama Alien?" DJ asked.

"Not quite." Chris pointed at Chef who was now dressed like an alien "You call that slime? Make Up more slime over here!"

"I hate my life…" Chef sighed when a bunch of goop was dumped on him.

"Here's are your GPS devices with maps of the lot." Chris threw us some supplies "Find the alien eggs but be careful cause today you're all on Chef's menu."

"He's kidding right." Katie panicked "He's not like…really gonna make us eat each other is he?"

"He did say something about a cannibal challenge one." I hummed.

"AHHH!" She grabbed me.

"There, there." I patted her back.

"Smooth." Duncan nodded.

We were given a small head start to get into the Sci-Fi set and start looking before Chef hunted us.

"Anyone hear that weird noise?" Katie asked.

"Yeah…what is that?" Trent wondered.

"Ever since I got my braces off I don't make that sound anymore." Beth told us.

"It must be Chef, let's kick alien butt!" Duncan said.

"Let's kick alien butt!" Gwen said.

"Ahem." Trent coughed.

"Oh Uhh…any thoughts Trent?" Gwen differed to her boyfriend.

"Yeah let's kick some…alien butt." He said.

"Who wants to go first?" Harold asked.

"After you." DJ gulped.

"Izzy?" Owen asked.

"HMPH!" she flipped him "It's kaleidoscope."

"Yes Sir, E-Scope Sir." Owen groaned.

"I didn't suffer through years of braces, headgear and saliva to hide from life!" Beth said taking first step around the corner "Bring it on Alien Chef-Oh…never mind it's just Geoff and Bridgette."

"Oh nice." Duncan said as we walked around the corner "Don't you two ever get sick of sucking face?"

"Making out that much is gonna cause some kinda rash or irritation." I hummed.

"HMMM!"

"I'm thinking they don't care." Owen said.

"Screw them we've got alien eggs to capture." Gwen said "We can't all stay lined up like this."

"The GPS is buzzing." Katie warned.

"DANGER!" it flashed over and over.

"We need to get out of here!" Heather yelled.

"Which way?" Justin asked.

"North is nice…East is least but West is best!" Lindsay said.

"You can't argue with that." Leshawna shrugged.

Leshawna, Justin, Lindsay and Beth all ran off to the west tunnel.

"The map says the boiler room is east." Gwen said.

"Alien eggs are always in the boiler room." Duncan laughed "Come on!"

Katie, Gwen, DJ, Trent and Me all agreed to follow him.

"You two are on your own." Duncan told Geoff and Bridgette "Kissing couples always die first."

"See you later." I laughed.

It didn't take us long to arrive at the boiler room and sure enough that's where the eggs we.

"They look so…real." Trent shivered.

"We won!" DJ cheered.

"Yippee!" Katie clapped.

"We still have to bring them back." Duncan pointed out.

"We'll lower Gwen and Katie down to grab us some eggs." I suggested "Ladies."

"You'd better not look up my skirt." Gwen glared.

"I already saw that in the rock climbing challenge last season." I smiled "Purple is definitely your color-OW!"

She kicked my face.

"You deserved that." Katie shrugged.

We used Gwen and Katie to grab us each an egg and prepared to make our escape.

 ***VSST***

The pressure seal on the door hissed and opened to reveal Chef.

"Run for it!" I yelled.

"GAH!" DJ got shot in the back.

"NOOO!" Katie fell down.

"Katie no!" I held.

"I'm done for…Go on…without me…bleh." She stuck her tongue out."

"NOOO!" we both got shot.

"You're all gross now." She giggled

"You too." I playfully punched her arm.

The two of us were out and now the only people left were Trent, Gwen and Duncan. Katie and I went back to the trailers to wait with the others and soon Gwen and Trent got back with eggs, making them the winners.

"Here we have our winners, our only two winners." Chris laughed "The rest of you stink, as our winners Gwen and Trent will now be able to pick their teams, which means they get to compete against each other this season."

"Dude no!" Trent begged.

"Bet you didn't see that coming." Chris laughed "But before we do that we have to vote of TWO cast members."

"Two?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm liking the twos today, must be Tuesday." He laughed but no one else did "Look I don't write the show."

* * *

 **Later**

We all went to the theater where we would be axing two of our fellow competitors.

"It's time to cast your votes." Chris explained "Under your seats you'll find your voting devices, just press the button of the person you want voted off, and no peaking or you'll go home!"

I scrolled through the screen and tapped who I wanted to vote off.

"The votes have been cast." He said looking around.

Chef walked out in a formal dress which got a snicker out of everyone.

"If you get a Gilded Chris that means you're safe." Chris explained "For now. The Chris goes to…"

"Trent."

"Gwen."

"Harold."

"Duncan."

"Victor."

"Katie."

"Beth."

"Izzy."

"E-Scope!" the girl complained.

"Fine E-Scope." Chris sighed.

"Lindsay."

"Justin"

"Owen."

"DJ next. Then shockingly Heather." Chris laughed "And last but not least Leshawna."

"B-But I thought everyone liked us." Bridgette gasped.

"Liked being the operative word sweetheart." Duncan smirked.

"You're face sucking gets annoying after a while." I shrugged "You probably would have gotten the boot later anyway when you lost a challenge cause you were too busy making out."

"Well then, any last words?" Chris asked.

"HMM!" they just kissed each other.

"Thought so." He shrugged.

"Get a room!" "Cutest Couple Ever!"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **I decided to skip the monster movie challenge since it really serves no purpose other than picking the trailers which end up the same anyway.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	20. Chapter 20: Camera Crew

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Vic's POV**

"BBBBBBAAA!"

"I'm alive!" I yelped jumping out of bed.

"All crew on set! Call time is 4am!" Chris blasted over a megaphone.

* * *

 **Confessional Cut In**

" **I'm an early riser…4Am is too early even for me."**

* * *

We got woken up at 4am…we didn't start doing anything till after six.

 _What was the point in waking us up then?!_

"You're on a film set now and you're gonna learn that showbiz isn't all red carpets and pool parties." Chris told us "Today's a master class in how tough being on set can be.

"Whatever, I once had a summer job at a petting zoo." Gwen said "It's adorable to feed them…you don't have to clean up after them."

"Well speaking of number two it's time to pick teams." Chris laughed "Then you gotta stick it to the team your boyfriend chooses."

We all lined up with Gwen and Trent on opposite sides.

"We're gonna do this schoolyard style." Chris said "Boy, Girl, Boy, Girl and so on. Ladies first and since we have no ladies Gwen!"

"Haa…" she let out a sigh "Umm…Duncan."

"Cool." The punk went over and high fived her.

"I choose…the beautiful Lindsay." Trent said.

"Since I wanna keep things cool I'll go with Leshawna." Gwen said.

"Oh yeah!"

"Oh you should pick Tyler." Lindsay told Trent.

"He's not in the game anymore." Trent sighed.

"Seriously, what a bummer." Lindsay frowned.

"I choose Justin." Trent said.

"Picking all the good-looking people huh?" Gwen raised an eyebrow "I'll take Victor."

"Should I be offended that you said only his team had good-looking people?" I asked.

"Beth." Trent choose next.

"I…" Gwen was stuck with the choice of Heather, Katie or Izzy.

"Take Heather." I suggested.

"What but she can't stand me!" Gwen said.

"All the more reason to keep your enemies closer." Leshawna said.

"Alright…we choose Heather." Gwen sighed.

"Really?!" the bald girl gasped.

"I'll choose Owen." Trent said.

"DJ." Gwen quickly took the next boy.

"Uhh…Katie." Trent shrugged.

"Ohh yay!" she clapped and ran over.

* * *

 **Confessional Cut In**

" **Having Katie on the other team is perfect, it'll help us get the most information to work with."**

* * *

"I can't believe no one has chosen me, the only one here with an extensive knowledge of cinematography, has a knowledge of film stock, lighting, make up." Harold started to ramble.

"I pick Harold, just to shut him up." Gwen said.

"Uhh you're supposed to pick a girl this time." Chris said.

"It's Harold, that's gotta be close enough." Duncan said."

"…alright good point." Chris shrugged "I'll allow it."

"Oh come on!" Trent's team groaned.

"I guess Izzy's on my team." Trent shrugged.

"Hmm." The girl just stood there whistling.

"Oh, Kaleidoscope."

"HERE!" the girl ran over.

"Gwen, I christen your team the Screaming Gaffers." Chris said "And Trent, you'll be the Killer Grips."

"I don't wanna be a Grip!" Beth said.

"Like a Gaffer is much better, it sounds like something with rabies." Heather said.

"I don't get paid enough to this lack of respect!" some of the crew walked off.

"Okay…well since we're running late and we just lost those guys…whatever they do." Chris shrugged "Your guys challenge is to set up a Film Set."

"That's it?" I asked.

"We'll be done before seven." Leshawna laughed.

"Oh will you?" Chris smirked "Cause I want the sets…up there."

He pointed to the top of a massive hill.

"You just love torturing us don't you?" Gwen asked.

"Yes…yes I do." Chris smirked "Well what are you waiting for, Action!"

"Let's move." Gwen said "Start grabbing anything you can carry."

We all started hauling things up the hill, I grabbed one of the sound boxes and started pushing.

"Eat my dust." I laughed running by Katie.

"Yeah, yeah." She rolled her eyes as she dragged a light up the hill.

The moving of the equipment was hard but our team and me, DJ, and Duncan so hauling was easy.

"What do we do with the trailer?" I asked "It's gotta be a few hundred pounds and the wheels have seen better days."

The other team figured they'd just hook their trailer up to Owen and send him running up the hill like a horse with a carriage.

"See ya, you…punk wannabes." Trent said.

"HA!"

"Not cool bro." Duncan sighed.

"Oh don't worry we are taking Trent, I mean that team down!" Gwen pointed at DJ.

"What? Don't look at me, what if it slips and rolls down the hill and hits someone." He warned.

"Unlikely." I shrugged.

"Come on DJ." Gwen begged.

"No."

"You can do it." Harold cheered.

"I said no!"

"And Owen's at the top!" Chris said "That's it!"

"We lost." We all glared at DJ.

"That's it for Part one I mean." Chris smiled "Did I forget to say this was a two part challenge."

"There's more." I groaned walking to the top of the hill.

"For the next part you'll be making a movie." Chris said "Grips will be making a tearjerker about an elderly woman considering her life."

"I can't believe we have no trailer." Harold sighed.

"Thanks DJ." Heather shot him a look.

"Gaffers you'll be making a feature about a Thug trying to go straight but unable to resist the allure of the streets."

"What about Lunch?" Heather asked "We've been working all day and you're obligated by Union rules to give us a Lunch break."

"Is anyone here in the union?" Chris asked "…Didn't think so. Now here are your scripts."

"We need a thug trying to go straight." I said looking over the script.

"Well…it's gotta be a tough guy." Heather said.

"Hmm." We all looked at Duncan.

"What?"

"You've gotta play the gangster." Gwen told him.

"Don't typecast me, I don't even know how to act." Duncan said.

"What you want Harold to do it?" Heather asked "And the second the camera turns on Vic's gonna shut down."

"Don't expect DJ to be your tough guy." Chef told us.

"HMM!" the large boy sniffled.

"Come on you were born for this role." Gwen begged "Just…be you."

We got to work setting up, Harold was on lights and cabling with Leshawna while I helped Gwen with the mic.

"Don't call me pretty." Duncan warned Heather "The last guy who did that stopped looking the same."

"You're not pretty." Gwen told him "You're hot. Sexy, Studly, you know."

"Much better." Duncan nodded.

"Sounds fine." I lowered the headphones and screwed in the mic "And the shots on target too, we're ready any time now."

We got set up with makeup, costume and more and let Duncan do the scene. I was pretty sure we had the wrong script since he was talking about a goat and nothing gangster related but…hey it made Chef cry and got us the win so I wasn't gonna complain.

"You guys voted out Izzy?" I asked Katie when I met up with her after word.

"No, we voted out kaleidoscope." She corrected.

"I see." I laughed.

"Competing against you will be so fun." She headed to her trailer "Just don't expect me to give you too much help."

"Any information you want to share is up to you." I smiled "So long as we end up in the finals together I don't care."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	21. Chapter 21: Beach Bash

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Vic's POV**

"Haa." I sighed sitting down at the table "New season, new location…same crappy food."

I leaned on my arm and just poked at my food, frankly I'd rather not eat than eat this, and I'm not usually a picky eater.

*WWWHEEE!*

A loud whistling sound rang out as Chris arrived for today's challenge.

"Hold on to your coconuts players we're heading back to the beach!" he said walking in carrying a surfboard.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Ever seen one of those fifties and sixties surfer movies where the kids get up to neato fun before the big bonfire twist party where the bully kicks sand in the nerdy hero's face."

"…" Everyone was pretty quiet.

"We're all 90's kids so…" I looked around.

"We have no idea what you're talking about Grandpa." Duncan told him.

"Well then get ready to recreate one junior." He laughed "Two challenges followed by a tie breaker if needed, now go grab your swimsuits."

* * *

 **Later**

"Jeez it's freezing." Heather yelled.

"Maybe if you had hair for insulation." I smirked.

"S-Shut up." She shivered.

"When did you move the beach to the artic?" Lindsay shivered.

It was freezing in here, fortunately I still had my sweatshirt so I was toasty.

"These lights get hot and sweat's not good for my look." He said "For your first task hang ten on this deck in the big blue without swallowing tail in the soup."

"What did you just say to me?" Leshawna glared.

"He means ride the surfboard and don't fall off." I explained "Kinda like one of those mechanical bulls."

"Shame Bridgette's not here she'd be good at this." Katie noted.

"So, who's going first?" Chris asked.

No one moved.

"The team that wins will get a half hour head start on the next challenge." Chris said "Given tonight's reward you should be fighting harder than Justin's abs for first shot."

"Speaking of abs I have a killed ten pack." Harold said trying to show off to Leshawna.

"Then you go first." I pushed him forward.

"We have a volunteer." Chris laughed.

"Mad Surfing skills…activate!" Harold jumped on the board.

"Oh by the way we have some special guests." Chris laughed "From season one it's the sharks!"

"RAH!" the huge fish jumped out of the water and snapped their teeth.

"AAH!" Harold jumped up to the rafters "My booty and I are out."

"Your booty?" Leshawna scoffed.

"This is for my lady fans, they would be crushed." Harold told us.

"Grips go next." Chris said "Who's up?"

Lindsay decided to go next and wiped out on the wall, DJ got attacked by the sharks and Owen broke the board.

"Break Time, Union rules." Chris said.

"Finally." Heather groaned.

"Not you shark bait, them." He pointed at the sharks who were now relaxing and being served food.

"Is that shrimp cocktail?" I hummed.

"I'm going now." Gwen jumped on the board "No sharks no problem."

"Watch out for seagulls!" Chris said loading up a t-shirt cannon and blasting at her.

"AH!" Gwen yelled when they started pelting her "Sky rats! In my hair!"

She dumped off and then after her Justin went and got drilled with birds as well, the only person to last on the board was Duncan, meaning a few of us didn't even have to play. After that we had to take a bus all the way back to the Camp for the next part of the challenge.

"That's right we're back at Total Drama Island!" Chris said "If you wanna take a moment to reminisce about the times you had here-."

"HAHAHA!"

"Fine be that way." He rolled his eyes "Cut the good memories montage! Gaffers, you get a thirty minute head start on the Sandcastle building contest! To be judged by Chef, King of the Dunes, make like prop masters and gimme something awesome. I really don't want to have to use the tiebreaker, Legal hasn't signed off on it yet."

I looked over and saw a dummy tied to a bonfire.

"We need to win." I gulped.

"Leave this to me, I went to Engineering Steve's Engineering camp!" Harold said "We'll need a lot of wet sand!"

Harold got to work and made a stunning sandcastle right out of a construction magazine. After a little while the Grips were allowed to start building.

"I call it the Taj-Ma Harold." The boy said showing us his sand castle.

"It's in the bag." Gwen smiled before looking over at the other team.

"I call it…Casa Gwen."

"Now he's naming buildings after me." She groaned "I think he might be obsessed."

"Your relationship isn't what I'd describe as…healthy." I shrugged "Then again Katie's a little…clingy herself, she's got that whole copycat obsession, I caught her trying to learn the harmonica the other night."

"Relationships suck." Gwen groaned "At least she doesn't have a number obsession."

"Four letters in your name…five in his." Duncan smirked.

"That's Nine!" Gwen gasped "H-He can't be doing everything nine times for me."

"It is certainly…bizarre." I shivered as Trent waved.

"He's on cloud nine." Duncan laughed.

"Knock it off." She punched him.

"We have a winner." Chris said "Beth and the Killer Grips clever papier-mâché.

"Oh damn…our castle collapsed." I noted.

"What?!" Gwen gasped.

"So we'll need a tiebreaker, go gather some wood for a bonfire campers." He laughed.

We all headed into the forest to gather sticks and afterwards we saw Chris already did it himself.

"This brings us to the tiebreaking challenge." Chris said "A twist-mash potato-snorkel-old school dance contest! Teams choose your best boggier to battle!"

"You gotta pick me." Leshawna begged "My nickname back home was Le-Shaking It."

Gwen just shrugged and sent her in while the other team choose Trent. Once the music started the two-started dancing.

* * *

 **Confessional Cut In**

" **It's like Leshawna's dancing was…an experience you know."**

* * *

We ended up stealing victory when Trent "Tripped and fell".

"Leshawna and the Gaffers win, your reward is the greatest beach party ever!" Chris announced.

"Sweet!"

"Since the bus it broken Grips you'll have to just sit and watch what you lost out on."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	22. Chapter 22: Cowboys

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Vic's POV**

"It's hot." I groaned laying on the grass "Too hot."

I wasn't the only one who thought it was hot, there was a heat wave rolling through and we were all miserable.

"Can't…take it." Katie fanned herself.

"Stop leaning on me, you'll only make it more uncomfortable." I told her.

 ***BANG!***

"AH!" She dove behind me.

"Relax it's just Chris." I said pointing to the host who was dressed as a cowboy.

"Town meeting a high noon." He laughed "Be there or I'll drive you outta town!"

"If we're going out of town can we go to the mall?" Lindsay asked.

* * *

 **Confessional Cut In**

" **It's too hot for any kind of competition, and doing it during the hottest time of the day…ugh."**

* * *

We all assembled on the set of some sort of western movie.

"What happened to you?" Heather giggled at Leshawna who's hair had seriously frizzed up from the humidity.

"What's so funny." Leshawna snapped.

"Listen up partners." Chris was using a really bad fake accent "Any good western has heroes, outlaws, horses and pretty dames. The hero defeats the outlaws and rides off on his horse with the pretty dame after a bar brawl."

"Brawls yeah." Harold started punching the air.

"Hmph." Duncan tripped him into the water trough "Great reenactment."

"Alright let's get started." Chris said "No cowboy would be complete without a horse so you'll need some saddle practice."

"Is that the horse?" I asked looking at the animal that was half dead.

"That's the best we could do?!" Chris yelled.

"I gotta make cuts somewhere." Chef yelled back "Budget's tight, or do you wanna downgrade the hotel you're in?!"

"It's fine!" Chris smiled "Perfect! Now you just gotta get on the horse from way up there."

"That's a diving board." Katie shivered.

"Exactly!" Chris laughed "Since the Gaffers won last week they go first. Don't worry the interns have assured us it's safe."

"Why do we have to go first?" Gwen asked before sneezing.

"Cause I said so." Chris laughed.

"I think I might be coming down with something." Gwen sneezed again.

"You'll live." I told her "A cold doesn't mean you can't jump off the diving board."

"We'll help you up." Duncan laughed.

"Guys Gwen really is sick." Trent said "In her condition she'd probably fall right off the platform and land on the poor horse."

"See, even your Boyfriend is backing you up." I smiled "Get climbing team leader."

We forced Gwen up to the top where she jumped off and crotched herself on the horse, but hey we got a point so who cares.

Trent jumped next and Crotched himself on the fence.

"Hey their matching now." I laughed.

"Gaffers got one Grips got zip!" Chris said "Harold you're up."

Harold landed his jump and Duncan landed on him so we were up three nothing. Owen went after that and landed in the dirt but since he put in the effot to chase and jump on the horse he got a point. Justin refused to jump and Lindsay and Beth both landed so we were all tied at three.

"This better not kill me." I dropped off and landed on the horse "Good."

"Point Gaffers." Chris said.

"I'm okay!" Kate landed right as I got off.

"Thanks for the warning." I sighed.

"And point for the Grips, Heather and Leshawna you can break the tie, who wants to jump?" Chris asked.

In the end they both jumped and both biffed it into the nearby barn, so we tied.

"Now what?" I asked.

"We do a tie breaker challenge cowpoke." Chris laughed "An old school shoot out, with water guns of course. Each team picks a shooter and the one who's not all wet wins it."

"I'll shoot." I told my team.

"Oh me please!" Katie begged "I'm a great shot."

"I recall you pelting Courtney last season." I smirked "Stop saying you're a good shot."

"The Grips pick…Owen." Trent said.

"Bigger the body bigger the target." I lined up.

"When the clock strikes you can shoot." Chris told us.

I stared down Owen and waited till the minute hand ticked over.

 ***DONG***

"Draw!" I blasted Owen without any trouble.

"Gaffers win."

"Easy." I blew on the barrel of the gun.

* * *

 **Later**

"Why'd you vote out Trent?" I asked "I thought Owen was a shoe in to get the axe."

"Trent picked Owen to throw the game for Gwen." Katie told me "So he had to go, Gwen even said so, now she owes us."

"Oh does she now." I smirked "How…interesting."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	23. Chapter 23: Paying Debts

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Victor's POV**

It was late at night when I had Duncan and Heather meet me outside to talk, it was pretty simple, I needed an alliance and I needed people who could play the game smart with me.

"Face it we only need to watch our own asses against our team." I told them "Treat picked a total cluster for the Grips and we need to watch our backs against Lashawna, she hates people who play the game hard, not to mention she already thinks Duncan is the devil."

"Well I'm on board, it worked last time." Duncan nodded.

"Heather…?" I looked up.

"Ugh fine." She rolled her eyes "But I'm ditching you two the second we get to the final three."

"Wouldn't have it any other way Eight Ball." Duncan said.

"Why you-."

"Stop it." I sighed "Now focus…we need to deal with an issue, Gwen."

* * *

 **Later**

The next morning when we first got up the door was locked from the outside, thankfully we had human battering ram Owen to free us.

"What's the big idea?" I yawned stepping out onto the grass.

"Hope you enjoyed your first taste of confinement." Chris laughed.

"What?" Lindsay asked.

"Today is prison movie day!" Chris said.

"Advantage us since we have a real ex-con." Heather laughed.

We got dressed and then headed to a set with some cells in it.

"Alright teams pick a prisoner from the competition." Chris said "After that Warden Chef will lock them up."

"Let's just pick Lindsay, she's an idiot." Heather said.

"She did call her perfume a magic potion and drink it." Gwen said.

"It's in the bag." Duncan laughed.

The other team picked Gwen for their prisoner so I knew what they were up to, they wanted her to throw the challenge for them, and since it was an eating challenge it wasn't actually gonna be that easy since Lindsay has a weak stomach. I figured this would be easy until suddenly Lindsay was shoveling back that crap we made like it was Ambrosia from the gods but we ended up winning anyway so I guess it didn't matter, we had the advantage.

"Alright it's time for the elimination portion of today's challenge, a prison escape." Chris said "Each team hops in a laundry cart while one member pushes you to freedom. Reach the wall and get digging, hope on the train to freedom and you win. So pick a pusher."

"I'll do it." DJ said in a rare moment of volunteering.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Gwen asked "I mean if you wanna be the one that might lose us the whole thing."

"I…should lie down." DJ sighed sitting in the car.

"What the hell was that?!" Heather yelled.

"Grr…" I mumbled under my breath "Axe her."

"I'll push." Gwen yelled.

* * *

 **Confessional Cut-In**

"Fortunately Heather isn't stupid so at least I know someone besides me knows what Gwen is doing."

* * *

 **Present**

Even with Gwen trying to throw we still got to the wall first since Lindsay was pushing for the other team which meant Owen weighed the cart down by a half ton.

"Get digging." I told the others "and Gwen…stay outta the way would ya."

Even with a half decent dig we ended up chocking when Gwen conked Harold over the head with a shovel and Izzy of all people came back to help the other team.

* * *

 **Confessional Cut In**

"Needless to say I was easily able to convince the others what needed to happen at the elimination vote, really I had the votes easy, Heather and Duncan were on my side and Harold wasn't happy about getting beat over the head so we had it easy."

* * *

 **Present**

"Votes are tallied let's do this." Chris said "Duncan, Leshawna, Vic, DJ and Harold…you all live for another day of competition. Now the last chance for another chance goes too…Heather!"

"Hmph!" the bald girl smirked.

"You need to learn your battles better." I looked at Gwen as she left "Never, owe someone, especially when one of them is wrapped around my finger."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	24. Chapter 24: Haunting

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Vic's POV**

The next challenge was based on medical movies, we won it and gave the reward to Leshawna since it was a spa trip and apparently, she did a bunch of the work, I didn't care I had no desire to leave the lot.

"He's sleeping again." I commented to Duncan as we kicked a ball over DJ

"Ignore it who cares." He said eating a sandwich "Seriously though when did the food around here get good?"

"Well it's not poison anymore that's for sure." I nodded.

"When's the challenge today anyway?" Heather asked.

"Maybe there isn't one." Lindsay smiled.

"There better be, the faster I can eliminate you losers and win a million dollars the better." She said.

Before we could debate much more we were called off to one of the other areas in the lot for the challenge.

"Today's Terrifying Horror movie challenge will start with a scream off!" Chris said "Happens in every great horror movie."

"Oh, like that one with the walking rug that eats cats!" Izzy laughed "Or did I make that up?"

"Each team will pick a killer the rest of you will be the screaming victims." Chris explained "Loudest wins."

"We're picking Duncan of course." Heather explained.

"Seconded." I nodded.

"I mean I'm terrified of him on a daily basis." Harold added.

"And he nailed the last acting challenge." Leshawna said.

"DJ's gonna do it!" Chef yelled.

"But our team has actually agreed for once!" Harold said.

"DJ is doing it!"

"Listen big guy you stick to your area of expertise with sandwiches and I'll stick to mine." Duncan said before being lifted up in an arm bar "AHH!"

"Do you like having arms?!"

"Yes, yes!" Duncan groaned falling over.

"I guess DJ is the killer." I shrugged "We'll make due."

* * *

 **LATER**

Our first round went well with Harold since he can scream at anything, and then we tanked in the second when Leshawna was too busy laughing to scream.

"You were supposed to scream not laugh." I sighed.

"You try getting scared by that!" she pointed at DJ.

"Relax I'll handle it next." I stepped up "Heather it's a two-person scene."

"Hell, no I'd rather die!" she sneered looking at the script "No way I'm kissing him!"

"I'd also like a new scene." I looked over and saw Katie glaring with fire in her eyes "I don't wanna actually end up dead at the end of this."

"Even for a million bucks." Chris asked.

"I'm starting to despise you." I growled "Alright baldy let's just get it over with, the pains of acting."

"I thought you had crippling stage fright." She said as I leaned in.

"Do it or I'll vote you out when we lose." I whispered.

"Tsk fine." She leaned in "MWAH!"

"Hmph." I closed my eyes.

' _Just…imagine it's not Heather, it's just Katie…yeah…'_

"HMMM!"

"MMMM!"

"You two know you don't have to go so hard right."

"HAAA!" I jumped "The hell."

"Ha…ha…" Heather backed up "Hold me down any longer I thought I might suffocate!"

"Hey…"

I turned around and saw Katie give a dark smile.

"Which one of you would like to die first?" she asked.

"AHHH!" Heather and I both screamed at the aura bleeding off the dark-skinned girl

* * *

 **Confessional Cut-In**

" **I guess I just got so wrapped up in imagining Heather as Katie I got lost in the fantasy…yeah that's it, hey it's her fault too she was the one wrapping her legs around me! I couldn't run even if I wanted too!"**

* * *

We were able to be declared winners when Owen and Izzy also got more wrapped up in making out than we did.

"We never speak of this again clear!" Heather growled.

"Sure, if that's what you want." I shrugged.

"I men it was terrible, awful, worst person I've ever kissed in my life!" she added.

"Hmm, yep." I nodded not looking at her.

"Gaffers you guys have the night to relax, Grips you spend the night in the mess tent!" Chris explained.

"You and I will talk later." Katie gave me a sharp look.

"Yes dear." I whimpered.

In actuality we had to stay up that night too and scare the other team out of the tent.

"Beth's afraid of her own shadow I bet we can win by just turning out the lights." Leshawna said.

"We need a chainsaw." Duncan said.

"I've got it!" Harold yelled "Come on! I can scare our opponents into submission."

"How you gonna do math at them" Duncan asked.

"No Gosh!"

Harold gathered some materials and made a floating ghost ball at the end of one of my fishing lines.

"Phantasm Ball!" he said "Quake before what I learned at Magic Steve's Magic Camp!"

"Uhh, you sure this is gonna work?" I asked reeling the line "Let's give it a shot."

I let the ball float insides and jimmied the line a bit to make it sway, most of the Grips were actually scared of it, save for Lindsay who was unphased cause the ghost detector Chris gave her didn't go off, she just pulled the sheet off like it was nothing.

"You stuck a hook in my soccer ball, what are we supposed to do for fun now dork?!" Duncan punted Harold between the legs "I'm in charge now!"

Duncan went into the kitchen and mixed a batch of fake blood, pouring it down the walls.

"This'll work like a charm." He smirked.

"Personally, I think green slime would have looked better." I shrugged.

"Maybe if Courtney was playing." He laughed "Uhh…"

"Owen's licking it!" Heather hissed "Any more brilliant ideas?!"

"DJ you've been awful quiet." Leshawna said.

"I don't like scaring people." He said "Mama said it's not gentlemanly."

"I wanna get some sleep let's just put them down already." I groaned opening my mouth to yawn "HAA! Yuck I can still taste Heather."

"What about that is yuck?!" she yelled "I use only the finest flavored lip glosses!"

"God why don't you two just go make out again." Duncan groaned.

"Take it back." I glared.

"Alright stop arguing, I have an idea." DJ said.

* * *

 **LATER**

I heard the lights in the tent click off and then the walkie talkie buzz.

"Night has fallen." Duncan phoned in.

"Good work Eclipse." DJ said "Foxy Lady?"

"Roger." Leshawna phoned in and started making spooky noises with a megaphone.

"Alright secure the harness Harold." I said pulling the line tied to Heather.

"Watch where you pull that thing!" she hissed.

"I thought you liked it rough." I smirked.

"You stupid Lurker Loser I'll kill you!"

"Go for flight Robin Hood." DJ said.

"HMPH!" I pulled the rope and swung Heather around.

"Why are you running the ghost meter still hasn't gone off." Lindsay said.

"Take care of that already." I said.

DJ threw a small plastic fork off the device and hit a button that made it started beeping like mad.

"AAHHHH!" Lindsey ran off.

"YESS!"

* * *

 **LATER**

In the end the Grips were all set to vote off Lindsay until DJ Quit the game over a secret alliance with Chef, I was sad to see the big guy go but it meant Chef wouldn't get in the way again so it was fine.

"You are unbelievable." Katie pouted.

"I was playing the game, what you wanted me to throw."

"I wanted you to not enjoy it so much!" she hissed "Sucking face with that bald bitch like she was the last girl on the planet!"

"You see this is why relationships in games like this are too dangerous, Gwen had the right idea." I rolled my eyes.

"What did you just say?!" she scoffed.

"I said Gwen had the right idea breaking up with Trent." I told her "Her boyfriend was holding her back, relationships got in her way, heck it's the same thing that got Bridgette and Geoff booted in the first episode!"

"Fine then be that way!" she stormed off "Have fun being single!"

"Tsk, same to you." I rolled my eyes right at a camera "I'm trying to win a million bucks, no way a girl is getting in the way cute or not."

* * *

 **Confessional Cut In**

" **Who said I was a bad actor, Katie played her part just as well…didn't you babe?" I smiled "Relationships make you a target, best to make sure no one thinks you're in one."**

" **Have I told you how hot you are when you're scheming?" Katie kissed me "I love it when you get evil."**

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Back from the dead, sorry about the long break got pulled to other works and got busy and uninspired, trying to do a bit of everything right now to find the spark again.**

 **Oh I skipped showing the Medical episode cause I just didn't care, may skip some reward challenged here or there that I don't really care about and just sum them up at the start.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	25. Chapter 25: It's a Disaster!

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Victor's POV**

"My girlfriend left me." I blew into my harmonica "Cause I made out with a weird bald chick."

"HEY" Heather glared.

"I mean it's the truth." I stopped playing a bluesy tune.

"Well why don't you knock it off and play something about the sate state our stomachs will be in now that DJ is gone." She suggested.

"The foods just…gosh." Harold sighed.

"I wish my boyfriend was here, he's a great cook." Beth commented.

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah did I not mention my boyfriend, he's the best, my boyfriend." She sighed "What's with the looks, didn't I mention my boyfriend before?"

We all were giving her the most questioning look possible.

"When did you two meet?" Leshawna asked.

"Between Seasons." She explained.

"That was like not even a week." Katie pointed out.

"I know we met at the orthodontist." Beth said with a smile "He was getting his braces off like me, at first I wasn't into him but after the braces came off…"

She pulled out a picture of a guy with a sharp jawline and the looks of a male model.

"OFFT!" I coughed on my drink a bit.

* * *

 **Confessional**

" **Yeah no."**

* * *

"Hello amigos." Chris came in "Who's ready for todays exciting challenge?"

"What could the torture be this time?" Duncan said.

"Oh, don't worry today's gonna be a disaster, you know like in a disaster movie." Chris laughed "Volcanos, Tsunamis, Earthquakes, you know that stuff."

"Destruction." I sighed "Oh dear."

We headed across the lot to the first challenge, an earthquake simulator where we had to get to the top and not get maimed.

"First team to the top wins, best two out of three gets the reward." Chris explained "Take your places!"

"This should be a cinch." Heather laughed "The dweeb squad has nothing on our athletic ability."

"I'm more focused on surviving." I said stepping up.

"GO!"

The first part of the contest, a tire ring step was easy, after that when the machine turned on and the floor started moving was when things got tough.

The monkey bars only made it harder when Chef started throwing assorted junk at us.

"I think we lost the plot, what does this have to do with an earthquake?" I hissed swinging forward.

"HAIL STORM!" Chris laughed firing golf balls at us from a gatling gun machine.

"OW!" Katie hissed "Where did you even get that!"

"HMPH!" I pulled myself up the final wall "WAH!"

I ducked my head back down when a potted plant was flung our way.

"It never stops." Harold groaned.

"Just get over here!" Duncan ripped him off the top of the wall.

"GAH!" We finished rolling over the wall as Owen took a shot in the mouth and shattered most of his teeth and jaw.

"Ouf." I hissed.

"You gonna help him?" Leshawna asked.

"Yeah in a bit once we get all the shots." Chris said "In other news Owen won the challenge for the Grips!"

"We got to the top first-you know what never mind why even bother." I sighed.

"Serious injury trumps all." Chris shrugged

"You just make things up as you go!" Heather yelled.

"I'd rather not say." He laughed "While we cart Owen to the hospital how about the next phase of the challenge? You're escaping a sub! Since the Grips one the first phase they get this handy piece of paper!"

Once inside the alarms blared and the subs we were in started to fill with water.

"It's freezing." Heather hissed "And I can barely see."

"Look flashlights." Duncan opened a box "Let's get to work."

"Any ideas, there are about a dozen valves and turn locks." I said looking around "This one is different."

I kicked the manhole on the floor.

"Anyone know how to pick a lock." Heather asked.

"I nominate the delinquent." I pointed at Duncan.

"Do I look like I've broken into any subs lately?" he sighed.

"I don't know maybe." I shrugged.

"I went to Picky Steve's Lock Picking Camp." Harold said "I can do it."

"Sometimes you do have mad skills." Leshawna laughed.

"The water is rising string bean." Duncan pushed Harold down "Get to work."

"Hmm." The tall boy dunked under the water only to surface soon after "I can't do it, I need more time, I'd need gills to stay down long enough."

"Alright fine we float up to the top with the water and pry open the upper hatch." Duncan said.

The plan seemed sound so we waited for the water to rise another foot or so and then unscrewed the hatch, only for fire to blast out.

"Okay that's a no." I gulped.

"We're gonna die, aren't we?!" Leshawna yelled.

"No reason to cry I'll save us." Harold said.

"Leshawna never cries!" the girl snapped.

"I recall weeping during the medical challenge for the reward." I noted.

"I…"

"You're a big fat liar!" Duncan yelled "A shame!"

"You fake cried to get a reward!" Heather said.

"No cool…I mean I didn't want it but still." I glared.

"Hey now let's not forget who's always there to listen to our problems." Harold said.

"Shut up Harold." We all snapped.

* * *

 **Confessional**

" **I don't like being lied to." I glared "I do the lying and manipulating around here Leshawna."**

 **I dragged my thumb across my neck "Get ready to get gone."**

* * *

"Wait I remembered something." Harold reached into his pocket "My straws! I can make a snorkel!"

He dove back down with the use of his straw snorkel and managed to unlock the hatch shortly before the room filled to the brim, allowing us to escape and win.

"Now then lets see what the Gaffers won." Chris smiled "An all expenses paid trip to British Columbia, staying at a luxurious inn on a volcano and to get there an 8 day hike-"

"No thanks!" Duncan yelled.

"I will also pass, how about like…snacks?" I shrugged.

"Alright suit yourselves." Chris shrugged.

* * *

 **LATER**

"Hmm." I sat on the steps to the guys trailer and sipped on a soda bottle "So…"

"Yeah about her." Duncan looked across.

"The sooner the better as far as I'm concerned." Heather said.

"Glad too see we're all on the same page, I would have suggested it anyway before she got in the way, we probably can't swing Harold but the three of us are enough votes." I looked up and dangled the bottle between my fingers "Next time we lose, Leshawna gets iced."

"To the other matter…" Heather looked down "With your breakup we don't have our inside on the other team anymore."

"Don't worry about that." I took another sip "There's no one on that team that can get in our way, aside from each other the rest of the players in this game are the chumpiest of chumps."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thanks for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	26. Chapter 26: Heist

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Victor's POV**

Last week we chewed the Grips apart in a war themed challenge and got them to axe Izzy in the process.

A couple days later we were eating breakfast when Chris swung into the room for the next challenge, heist movies.

"Our team is missing a player." Justin pointed out that Owen wasn't there.

"So is ours." Heather noticed we were also missing Leshawna "Except we don't care."

"Owen and Leshawna are gone cause rescuing them is the first part of the challenge."

"HA!" Lindsey gasped.

"YAAWW" Duncan sighed "Oh my bad."

"They've both been locked in safes along with the tools you'll need to complete the perfect movie heist." Chris laughed "Crack the safes, rescue the teammate and equipment and rob the firs bank of Chris! Get a moving Gangsters!"

We headed across the lot to a pair of giant safes where Harold got to work trying to crack it.

"Move let me try it." Heather spat.

"We already know Harold can crack the safe." I said "Remember how he actually managed to save us in the Disaster Movie Challenge?"

"Hurry up then nerd!" she hissed.

"I need concentration and quiet." Harold turned the knob "GOSH!"

We stood outside the door for an uncomfortable amount of time, even guessing things like the number for Chris' birthday, or suit measurements.

"Uhh, anyone got a bobby pin?" Heather asked.

 ***BOOM***

"And Owen's out." I looked over when the big buy burst through the wall.

"Well now they're in the lead." Duncan said "Why even try to get Leshawna out of there and I don't need stupid props to rob a bank."

"Alright then what are we waiting for!" Heather ran off.

"Sounds like a plan!" I followed.

Duncan's master plan was to use a bunch of Harold's assorted knickknacks and other doodads to make homestyle equipment like a ransom note, masks and more.

"Do we really need to wear his socks?" I asked as we walked in.

"Just shut up and do it." Heather hissed.

We somehow beat the other team to the bank and walked up to the main teller.

"YO!" Duncan banged on the counter "This is a robbery!"

"You beat the Grips to the scene so you get first crack at the teller." Chris smiled.

"How is that even possible?" I asked.

"They're having some…issues." He laughed "Step up boys and girl!"

Duncan walked to the counter and spoke to the woman.

"Nice legs, but you know I'd much rather see your hands putting money into this bag." He said.

"Well, is there anything else I can do for you today?" the woman spun around and pulled a blonde wig off "Duncan?"

"AH!" Duncan ducked under the counter like a scared child.

"Crap." I growled seeing Courtney.

* * *

 **Confessional**

" **What is she doing here…she better not get in the way."**

* * *

The other team showed up not long after and Chris started reading of a piece of paper.

"Teams it is my honor to report that Courtney is back for the duration of the game." He sighed "And we're all…exceedingly happy about it."

"She lost fair and square." Heather said "This is ridiculous!"

"Sorry but the law firm of Fleckmen-Fleckmen-Kohen & Strauss beg to differ." Courtney said smugly.

"So you sued your way back into the game." I rolled my eyes.

"Talk about a sore loser." Katie snickered.

"Since Courtney was the teller she'll decide who gets first prize." Chris said.

"Well Duncan, I mean the Gaffers got here." She handed us a bag of 'loot' "There congratulations."

"T-Thank you." Duncan whimpered.

"I've seen manlier men in a drag competition." Heather rolled her eyes.

"Focus man!" I yelled.

"That means the Grips win Second Prize!" Chris said.

"What's that?" Beth asked.

"Courtney!" he laughed "For the rest of the game or till she's eliminated! Now then your getaway cars are waiting, best to get a move on before the cops show up."

Up at the top of the big hill was a dump of parts to build a go-kart, the last part of the challenge was to build one and escape.

"Anyone know how this goes together?" I asked.

"Step aside." Duncan took charge again.

"Man they're not even getaway cars." Harold sighed.

"Just shut up and hold this dork!" Duncan pushed a pipe at him.

"How are you so good at this?" Heather asked.

"It's like stripping a car, but in reverse." He laughed.

"The tanks already full." I screwed the cap on "Once the frame's together we can go…will this thing even support the four of us at once?"

"Just get in." Duncan turned the engine on and sped off "See ya Courtney! Maybe you can see more than just my back when the teams merge!"

"Shut up and drive Casanova!" Heather yelled as we pulled off.

We got down the hill in no time and pulled close to the finish line we were way ahead until our tank ran empty.

"We must have burned more fuel driving overweight!" I yelled "Just get out and push!"

"It's heavy." Harold groaned.

"Quit whining string bean." Duncan groaned "The engine the heavy part."

"And the other team's car is missing half the parts, so they're pushing twice as fast!" I pushed "Hurry up!"

I suppose you could call it luck since at the last second the Grip's car crumbled into a pile of piece again.

"I refuse to be second place!" Courtney yelled.

"Well too bad." I laughed crossing the finish line "Because we win!"

"First off good job going green." Chris laughed "Gaffers win! That means the Grips will be at the elimination ceremony tonight. Gaffers the crime wasn't perfect but you pulled it off so you get to enjoy the loot."

"A bad of Chris bucks." I sighed "Wahoo."

* * *

 **LATER**

In the end Courtney wasn't allowed to be voted off her first week back so since everyone else voted for her Owen got sent home with one vote.

"Well she's back is she." I sat on the steps of the boy's trailer and looked across the lot "She'd better be careful, being on the opposite team can only protect her for so long, she can't be an annoyance again."

"Keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't try and off you just to spite me." I warned

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	27. Chapter 27: Prehistoric

_Italics Indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Vic's POV**

"ACK!" I coughed a bit when Justin filled the trailer with Hairspray.

"How can you spend so much time on that?" Duncan asked fixing his collar.

"My agent Jesus says it's my best feature along with my face, neck, cheekbones, ear lobes, eyebrows-."

"We get it your very handsome." I sighed a bit running my hand through my own hair to tuck it back a bit before pulling my hood up, my hair was still on the shorter side after the barbed wire from the Military obstacle course last season ripped my ponytail off.

"You know who has nice hair, Courtney." Duncan said "Not that I noticed, I mean I did back when I cared but not now."

"Yeah, impossible, this is why I'm happy to be single again." I rolled my eyes.

* * *

 **Confessional**

" **I need to keep Duncan in line, I don't like testing my friends but I can't let Courtney get to him"**

* * *

The room briefly filled with steam when Harold stepped out of the shower.

"You dropped your soap Dweeb Lord." Duncan told him.

"Yeah right, just cause I'm basically blind without my glasses on doesn't mean I'm stupid-WAH!" Harold took one step forward and slipped on the soap.

"Hey he warned you." I snickered.

"BRRAAAPP!"

"What the hell was that?" Duncan walked outside.

In the main courtyard was a massive horn and Chris was blowing into it while dressed as a caveman in a fur pelt.

"Why are you wearing a loincloth?" Leshawna asked.

"Like it?" Chris smirked.

"I can't!" Duncan laughed grabbing his sides "It hurts to laugh this hard!"

"Oh you think this is funny huh?" Chris glared "Well we'll see how you feel during today's challenge."

"AHEM!" Courtney coughed.

"Right there are a few…formalities." Chris sighed "Thanks to the lawsuit Courtney gets to play by different rules."

"BOO!"

"I thought you said there were no rules?" Katie asked "You say it like…all the time."

"There are when you have a good lawyer." Courtney smirked as Chris opened a folder of papers.

"Let's get this over with." He fingered through it "Rule 1!"

Chris spouted off a bunch of legal jargon that amounted to Courtney getting to keep her PDA, getting fancy food, her own super soft pillows for bed, and the kicker, her own bathroom.

"GRR!" Everyone was growling.

"I don't think a lawyer can make people not mad at you." Chris tossed the folder "Now about the game for a million dollars you know that one Courtney just got a bunch of free advantages in."

"Nice to see the spoiled Princess didn't waste any time hooking herself up." Duncan rolled his eyes.

"And you didn't waste any time hooking up with Gwen!" she growled.

"While I'm touched my relationships are none of your business, but it's good to know you care." He laughed.

"You're on TV everyone can see your business!"

"Then they know I play by the rules." Duncan glared.

"Well it's nice to see the lovebirds picking up right where they left off." I snickered.

"Ah memories." Katie giggled "Shame they're all full of you now."

"Ouch." I blinked.

" _Sometimes she lays it on a little thick…"_

"Anyway todays challenges should really bring out those primal urges." Chris laughed "It's period movie week."

"Oh I love those." Beth smiled "All the pretty dresses and petticoats."

"Are there wigs?!" Heather nearly screamed.

"Uhh Chef do we have a wig?" Chris shrugged.

"Hmm." The large man looked at a rack and then threw over a gaudy red wig with a bone in it.

"It reeks!" Heather coughed.

"Your call cue ball." I smirked.

"But it smells like meat." She winced.

"That's cause the period we're in is the prehistoric period!" Chris laughed "I figured the loincloth here gave it away."

"The Pre-lipstick period?" Lindsey asked.

"It's the Stone Age." Katie explained "Cavemen, Dinosaurs and big nasty bugs!"

"I'm not putting this on my head." Heather said.

"You look savage enough as is." I taunted.

"GRR!" she put the wig on.

"Wow red is definitely your color." I smiled "Miss Bedrock 2000 BC."

"Since Owen's no longer here we cut the Mammoth hunting challenge, but cavemen still need to know how to make fire and use bone tools so get suited up in some nice fur and we'll get started!" Chris pointed at the costume rack.

* * *

 **LATER**

"I really don't like this." I looked down and the white loincloth tank I had.

"It's kinda revealing don't you think?" Katie was in black.

"It suits you."

"Mine is far better." Heather walked out in red orange.

"Well don't you all just look spot on!" Chris laughed "Chef the tools!"

"Here's your rocks." He went down the line passing out stones.

"Rock?" Duncan asked.

"Rocks are a great resource, they make a great paperweight and-OW!" Harold yelled when the stone was dropped on his foot.

"Wow they are useful." Duncan laughed.

"Collect wood and use the stones to make fire and you'll get an advantage in the second challenge." Chris told us "And Action!"

We started looking for wood, that was the easy part since bundles of lumber usually aren't just lying around a movie set. In the attempt to make the fire Duncan and Courtney got into another screaming match.

"We're getting nowhere." Leshawna said.

"Well we need to hurry." I stacked the wood "For once Courtney's damn CIT training might actually help her out, and where the hell is Heather?"

I looked over and saw the new red head trying to snip off Courtney's hair.

"Pathetic." I rolled my eyes "OW!"

The wood suddenly sparked to life and singed my hand.

"I make fire!" Duncan laughed.

"Wow I was sure Courtney would be the first to burst into flames." Chris laughed.

* * *

 **LATER**

The second challenge was a match to knock someone off the two stone pillars, though we lost are advantage when Duncan cheated and used his lighter to start our fire.

We started the combat with a quick point from Leshawna, then Heather lost since she was so desperate to save her new doo.

"Round three Katie Vs Victor."

"Don't hate me for ruining the outfit." I laughed.

"Oh this old thing." She glared "GRR!"

"WHOA!" I ducked "Hey watch where you swing that thing."

"I once saw a few episodes of a martial arts show." She swung her bone around like a staff and whacked my head.

"I'm…gonna sleep now." I fell back.

* * *

 **Confessional.**

" **Sometimes I forget that Katie has the uncanny ability to perfectly copy the skills and personality traits of people she hangs around with or studies, figures she somehow has the skills of a fricken Ninja turtle!"**

* * *

Harold and Justin tied in there fight so in order to at least push for a tie breaker Duncan needed to beat Courtney.

"Quit flirting and just knock her off already!" I yelled.

"HYA!" Courtney lifted her knee up and drilled Duncan in the crotch, pushing him off the pillar.

"Illegal maneuver!" Harold and I yelled.

"There's no rule that says you can't." Chris laughed.

"But you said there are rule before!" Katie yelled.

"Grips win!" Chris said "And their prize, a mammoth sized prehistoric barbeque."

"At least it was a reward, we can get the win back next time in the elimination." I said.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


End file.
